There's No Place Like Home
by Atena's Daughter
Summary: Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. Universo Alternativo
1. Prólogo

**There's no place like home**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura:** T

**Resumo: **Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

**Nota** **Importante:** Não é preciso ler o prólogo pra ler o resto da fic, eu escrevi só pra explicar como tudo começou e tal, mas se vocês acharem muito chato, podem pular ele que o resto da historia vai ser mais legal, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa. Não, não apenas chuvosa. Para ser mais exata, parecia que o céu estava caindo. Era o apocalipse. Ou pelo menos, o meu apocalipse.

Eu estava enrolada nos cobertores da minha cama, com uma caneca de chocolate quente na mão, tremendo de frio e atenta a qualquer barulho que pudesse denunciar a chegada dos meus pais. Eu nunca me acostumava com as constantes viagens deles, principalmente porque, como nesta, tinha que ficar sozinha em casa. Em noites assustadoras como aquela.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, levantei-me, levando o cobertor e o chocolate quente comigo, e me acomodei no sofá da sala. Nossa casa era simples, isso por que meus pais gastavam com viagens para 'aprender novas culturas'. Apesar do que muitos acham, eu não me importava com isso, nem ficava chateada. Sabia que, quando eu ficasse mais velha, eles me levariam com eles. Ou pelo menos, era isso que eu achava.

Entediada e incomodada com o silêncio que pairava sobre a casa, cortado apenas pelos trovões, liguei a TV. Não que eu pretendesse assistir, e sim para me sentir mais segura ou menos sozinha. Eu até poderia ligar para Lene, mas decidi não incomodá-la.

Passava os canais com total desinteresse, quando ouvi um barulho na porta de casa. Primeiramente, fiquei feliz imaginando que poderiam ser meus pais, mas o barulho se repetiu. Obviamente não era o barulho de chave, como eu esperava, mas sim de alguma coisa arranhando a porta.

Levantei-me cautelosamente e andei até a porta, parando em frente a ela. Comecei a tremer. Eu odiava tempestades (depois de uma traumatizante noite na qual o telhado da casa foi praticamente arrancado) e odiava mais ainda barulhos estranhos à noite.

Reunindo toda a minha coragem (que eu nem sabia que existia) abri a porta.

A cena com a qual eu me deparei, fez com que eu risse. Não, gargalhasse. Na minha frente estava um gato encharcado, olhando pra mim com cara de cachorro sem dono. Ou melhor, gato sem dono.

O pobre gato era muito magro, tinha os pelos brancos com manchas laranja e olhos extremamente brilhantes de uma cor que não consegui identificar no escuro. Peguei uma toalha e coloquei em volta dele, que tremia de frio. Até pensei em usar o secador de cabelos, mas não queria assustá-lo.

Voltei para a TV e tentei prestar atenção. Um avião havia caído. Não dei muita importância e já me preparava para mudar de canal quando ouvi um número que me parecia familiar. 3629.

Foi quando a minha ficha caiu. Era o numero do voo dos meus pais.

**N/b:** Vixi, coitada da Lily... Enfim, a fic promete, meninas, portanto, deixando muitos comentários para a autora, heeein!

Beijinhos,

Gabriela Black


	2. Chapter 1

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo:**Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

-**o**-

**Primeiro Capítulo.**

Eu posso usar apenas uma palavra para definir a minha vida: Merda. Isso mesmo. Tudo bem, eu sei que tem muita gente que pode ter a vida pior que a minha, tipo as criancinhas da África que estão morrendo de fome. Certo, agora eu estou me sentindo culpada.

Bem, posso dizer então que a minha vida não é uma das melhores, pelo menos. Quero dizer, eu tenho motivos concretos pelos quais reclamar: Meus pais morreram e ninguém da minha família pode (ou quer) ficar comigo – o que na verdade é um alívio – e vou ter de me mudar e morar com pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida.

A única coisa que me consolava é que eu não iria precisar mudar de cidade nem de colégio. Porque, sério, eu não sei o que eu faria sem a Lene, minha melhor (e única) amiga. Talvez eu devesse parar de reclamar tanto e começar a agradecer algumas coisas. Afinal, eles também tinham me deixado ficar com meu novo gato, Ziggy.

O mesmo gato que agora dormia no meu colo, tranquilamente. Mal ele sabia que estávamos a caminho da nossa nova casa. Não, acho melhor dizer chamar simplesmente de o-lugar-aonde-vamos-viver-até-eu-completar-dezoito-anos. Porque casa nós só temos uma, que é onde fica nossa família. O que, no caso, eu não tenho mais.

O carro no qual eu estava parou abruptamente. Havíamos chegado. Tentei não me apavorar. Eu já devia estar preparada psicologicamente para isso. Mas adivinha? Eu não estava.

Desci do carro relutante, deixando Ziggy dentro, agora acordado, provavelmente por causa do modo _delicado_ que o carro parou_._ Olhei em volta e vi que todas as casas do local eram grandes. Não, imensas.

Caminhei ao lado da assistente social (cujo nome eu não me lembrava) que tagarelava sem parar. Mas eu não prestava atenção, estava mais preocupada em descobrir qual seria a casa.

- (...) tenho certeza, Lily, _certeza_ que você vai amar a família. É claro que se você não gostar, é só me ligar que nós conversamos, mas é claro que você vai gostar. Quero dizer, você vai ter até um irmão adotivo!

As palavras 'irmão adotivo' me fizeram parar. Ninguém me disse nada sobre irmão adotivo! Será que além de tudo eu ia ter agüentar um pirralho? Não que eu não goste de crianças, na verdade eu gosto. Só que conviver com uma vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana já era outra história. Principalmente um garoto, garotos _sempre_ são piores.

- Irmão adotivo? Você não disse nada sobre um irmão adotivo! – eu disse indignada.

Por um momento a assistente apenas me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- É claro que eu contei. Não contei? – ela parecia confusa, provavelmente realmente pensava que havia me contado. – Não importa, tenho certeza que você vai gostar dele, assim como toda a família e...

Parei de prestar atenção de novo, voltando a minha atenção as casa. Eu realmente não me importaria de morar em nenhuma delas, não quando eram todas enormes e maravilhosas. Não era ambiciosa, mas que garota de 16 anos não ficaria deslumbrada em morar em uma mansão?

Finalmente a assistente social pareceu estar caminhando para uma casa em especial. Uma casa particularmente bonita. E particularmente grande. Na verdade, muito maior que as outras, que já eram consideravelmente grandes. Não pude evitar sussurrar um "Uau" quando chegamos perto da casa.

- É, eu sei – disse a assistente, que aparentemente tinha ouvido meu sussurro. – Linda, não?

- Incrível... – murmurei, surpreendendo até a mim mesma.

A assistente foi andando na minha frente até a porta da casa, onde ficava a campainha, enquanto eu apenas fiquei admirando a casa.

Eu ainda estava distraída olhando para a casa quando ouvi uma voz. Uma voz que eu já havia ouvido incontáveis vezes pelo corredor da escola. Mas não era _aquela _pessoa. Quero dizer, era óbvio que não era. Porque era totalmente impossível que eu fosse _tão_ azarada assim, não é?

Olhei em direção da voz e descobri que _sim_, eu era realmente azarada a esse ponto. Lá estava James Potter com aquele sorriso idiota que só ele tem, conversando com a assistente. Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo. Isso significa que meu irmão (que eu pensava ser de uns nove anos) era, na verdade, o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

Então, eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que já fiz em toda minha vida. Eu fugi. E quando digo 'fugi', quero dizer correndo mesmo. Eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo nem por que estava fazendo, só conseguia correr e correr. Corri desesperadamente até que cheguei perto de um lago, depois de várias curvas correndo feito uma retardada.

Foi aí que eu notei o quão ridículo tinha sido fugir daquele jeito. Quero dizer, tudo bem estar totalmente apavorada com o fato de ter uma nova família - principalmente quando James Potter fazia parte desta -, mas mesmo assim, fugir era ridículo. Era mais que ridículo. Deviam estar achando que eu era louca.

Suspirando, me levantei e comecei a voltar para a casa. O único problema é que eu tinha dado tantas voltas que não sabia mais onde ficava a casa. Realmente, eu era um gênio.

Depois do que me pareceram horas andando sem rumo, um carro parou ao meu lado. Nem precisei olhar pra saber que era o mesmo carro que havia me trazido até aqui. A porta de trás foi aberta e eu entrei, sentando ao lado de um Ziggy novamente adormecido, já me preparando para a bronca. Mas ela não veio.

A assistente social apenas olhou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso de pena. Argh!

- Está pronta para ir? – perguntou ela, com a voz anormalmente doce.

- Claro – murmurei, sabendo que não era verdade. Eu nunca estaria pronta, mas não tinha o que fazer a respeito.

Ela assentiu e continuamos até a casa. A minha futura casa. Era _tão_ estranho pensar nisso.

Quando chegamos, não pude conter o suspiro de alívio quando vi havia apenas um casal na frente da casa. Ninguém mais, nenhum James Potter para estragar minha vida. Talvez ele nem fosse o tal irmão, talvez ele só fosse amigo da família e estava fazendo uma visita. Ok, quem eu estava tentando enganar? Era óbvio que ele era o tal irmão adotivo.

Desci do carro com a assistente ao meu lado e forcei um sorriso para o casal que nos esperava. Eu devia muito a eles, porque se eles não tivessem me adotado, poderia estar num orfanato agora.

- Lily! Estávamos te esperando – disse a mulher empolgada.

Ela era alta magra e bonita. Tinha o rosto delicado que parecia levemente infantil para sua idade – seja lá qual fosse. O homem também era bonito, embora estivesse um pouco acima do peso. O que realmente me espantava no casal era o fato deles parecerem tão jovens.

- Este é George Potter – ela disse apontando para o homem ao seu lado –, e eu sou Emily Potter.

- Prazer, senhor e senhora Potter – eu disse, ainda com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome, Lily. Nós somos uma família agora.

Isso era extremamente desconfortável. Ver Emily falando isso era estranho, porque nós definitivamente não éramos uma família. Mas os seus olhos brilhavam com tanta esperança, que eu tive que fingir o sorriso ainda mais. Ela parecia ser legal, e eu não queria ser indelicada.

- Claro – eu disse com o sorriso colado no rosto.

Ela sorria tanto que eu me pergunta como sua boca não rachava com o sorriso. _Eu_ não conseguia sorrir assim. Pelo menos, não agora.

- Então venha querida, quero te mostrar seu quarto. – ela disse quase pulando de empolgação, levando-me pela mão para dentro da casa, enquanto o marido ria atrás.

A casa, como eu pude notar mesmo sendo puxada por Emily, era elegantemente decorada com móveis bonitos e clássicos. Eu realmente gostava disso.

Depois de muito andar – a casa era realmente grande -, paramos na frente de uma porta branca no segundo andar.

- Entre – Emily disse, me olhando ansiosa.

Eu olhei para a porta hesitante. Girei a maçaneta devagar e abri a porta. Não pude evitar a minha cara de surpresa. Não que eu não soubesse que provavelmente o quarto seria lindo, mas aquilo... Era simplesmente _perfeito._ As paredes eram brancas com móveis creme e dourados, além de cortinas de seda cor de rosa.

Eu devo ter ficado muito tempo parada apenas encarando o quarto, porque logo Emily falou:

- Er... Se você não gostar de alguma coisa, sabe, a gente pode mudar – ela disse hesitante.

- Não, não. É incrível – eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la. E não estava mentindo. Sorri para Emily e entrei no quarto, maravilhada.

Emily já estava empolgada novamente e pedia ao marido que trouxesse as malas do carro. Eu tive de descer junto pra pegar o Ziggy, que continuava dormindo no carro.

Aninhei o gato no meu colo e já estava subindo de novo para o quarto, quando ouvi a voz _dele_ de novo. Continuei andando como se não tivesse ouvindo nada, fugindo para o meu quarto. Talvez ele não me visse. Talvez ele estivesse longe o suficiente para Emily não querer apresentá-lo pra mim agora.

- Lily, venha aqui! Quero que conheça uma pessoa – gritou Emily.

_Merda_.

-**o**-

**Notas: **Então, eu achei o modo que eu escrevi esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente do prólogo, sabe. Porque a Lily se envolve mais com a narração e tal. Se vocês não gostarem da narração assim, ou preferirem como era no prólogo, me falem que eu posso totalmente reescrever o capítulo do jeito que vocês preferirem. É, eu sei que eu sou insegura pra caramba, mas sério, se não gostarem eu mudo tudo, ok?

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Bruna: **Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado *-*, sabe que eu _amo_ as primeiras reviews, são as que me estimulam a escrever mais e tal.

**KaahL: **Não se preocupa, eu adoro que venham me 'encher o saco', sabe, haha. Muito obrigada, espero que goste do capítulo, se não gostar é só falar, ok? Beijo!

**Gabriela. Black: **ooooooi, que bom que gostou! Ah, eu sou má mesmo, mas se a Lily sofre agora é por que ela vai se dar muuuuito bem depois, haha. Beijos!

**Tata. Fernandes: **Pois é, vou adorar os comentários longos e divagantes, ok? Haha, espero que goste do capítulo, qualquer coisa é só falar. Sério, eu tenho que fazer uma nota mental pra tentar parar de ser tão irritantemente insegura. Beijos!

**N/b**: Gente, que autora mais neurótica. Tá ótimo, não tá, gente? Pois é, deixem reviews para ela, por favor. Beijinhos! Gabriela Black


	3. Chapter 2

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo:**Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

-**o**-

**Último Capítulo:**

(...)

_Aninhei o gato no meu colo e já estava subindo de novo para o quarto quando ouvi a voz dele de novo. Continuei andando como se não tivesse ouvindo nada, fugindo para o meu quarto. Talvez ele não me visse. Talvez ele estivesse longe o suficiente para Emily não querer apresentá-lo pra mim agora. _

_- Lily, venha aqui! Quero que conheça uma pessoa – gritou Emily. _

_Merda. _

**Capítulo dois.**

Parecia que alguém estava lendo meus pensamentos e zoando com a minha cara, só podia ser. Por que, _ó Deus_, por que tinha que acontecer justamente o que eu temia que acontecesse?

Apertei Ziggy com força contra meu peito, de modo que ele miou em protesto. Senti pena dele. Pobre gato, não tinha culpa do meu destino cruel. Suspirando, deixei-o no chão e me virei para a escada. Bem, eu teria de enfrentar isso uma hora ou outra, não? Era melhor enfrentar de uma vez.

Desci a escada devagar, relutante. E lá estava ele, ao lado de Emily, que, como sempre, sorria de modo contagiante. Sorri de volta para ela, e voltei-me para James, parando de sorrir. Este, para minha surpresa, também não sorria. Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos e pude ver uma pontada de raiva em seus olhos, que por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, me deixava incomodada.

Emily pareceu notar que nenhum de nós ia abrir a boca e pigarreou. Olhei para ela e vi que pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera ela não estava sorrindo, o que me assustou. Quero dizer, ela _sempre_ sorria, de modo que eu me sentia um monstro por ser o motivo dela não sorrir. E foi aí que eu vi que teria que fazer de tudo para me dar bem com James e parecer feliz ali.

E como sabia que as duas opções eram praticamente impossíveis, decidi fingir. Mesmo me sentindo culpada, eu sabia que era por uma boa causa.

James também deve ter pensado nisso, porque um segundo depois ele falou com um sorriso forçado e a mão estendida:

- James Potter.

_Sério? Nem notei._

- Lily Evans – falei com um sorriso tão forçado quanto o dele, apertando sua mão. _E que mão. _Não que eu ligasse que tivesse mãos grandes e fortes, é claro. Quero dizer, qualquer um poderia ter mãos como aquelas, mas isso não significava nada.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Lily.

James falou em um tom tão obviamente falso, quase sarcástico, que eu me surpreendi ao ver que Emily tinha caído direitinho em nossa encenação. Realmente, nós não daríamos como atores nem que nossa vida dependesse disso.

- James, por que você não ajuda Lily com as malas que ainda estão no carro? – Emily perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Ahn, não é preciso, só falta uma mesmo – me apressei a falar.

Qualquer um podia ver que estava evitando James, mas não me importei. Sai de lá o mais rápido possível e fui atrás da tal mala, não querendo dar motivos para Emily insistir. Ainda mais sabendo que James me odiava. E eu também o odiava. Só que por motivos diferentes.

James me odiava porque eu estava invadindo sua casa, mesmo que não tivesse culpa disso, e roubando parte da atenção dos seus pais. Eu até entendia, porque se fosse ao contrário e meus pais estivessem adotando James Potter, provavelmente também não ficaria muito feliz.

Eu, no entanto, odiava James pelo simples fato de ele ser arrogante, cafajeste, infantil e mais todos os adjetivos negativos existentes. Quero dizer, menos feio. Tinha que admitir, James podia ser tudo, mas definitivamente não era feio. Talvez também guardasse rancor do pequeno período de tempo que gostei dele, no primeiro ano. É, eu sei. Humilhante.

Fiquei feliz em constatar quando passei pela sala, indo para o quarto, que James já não se encontrava mais lá. Tinha a intenção de evitá-lo enquanto morasse naquela casa, o que com certeza iria facilitar as coisas para nós dois. Ou pelo menos pra mim.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, vi que o celular tocava. Era Marlene, claro. Eu sabia que ela ia ligar mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, ela havia prometido. Lene é aquele tipo de pessoa que sempre cumpre o que fala independente do que seja e do que aconteça. Isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nela. Se ela dissesse alguma coisa eu sabia que podia confiar.

- Hey, Lene – eu disse, assim que atendi o celular.

- Lily! Tudo bem? Como está aí?

- Legal – falei simplesmente. Não queria entrar em detalhes, principalmente pelo telefone.

- _Legal_? Como assim? – perguntou Lene, indignada pela falta de informação. – Você se muda para uma casa nova, com pessoas que você não conhece e define tudo isso como _legal_?

- Ei, calma aí. Você não quer vir aqui? – perguntei. – Eu preferia não conversar pelo telefone.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Qual o endereço?

Passei o endereço para Lene e desliguei o telefone, indo atrás de Emily. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que a achei rápido. Na verdade, demorei uns dez minutos apenas dando voltas pela casa, não entrando por nenhuma porta que me parecesse um quarto. Até porque poderia acabar dando de cara com James, o que não seria exatamente agradável, já que ele me odeia. Além disso, era falta de educação entrar nos quartos alheios.

Finalmente a achei. Ela estava em um cômodo mais afastado da casa, onde, concentrada, pintava o que parecia ser uma caixinha de madeira. O jeito delicado com o qual movia o pincel me deixou encantada. Ela se parecia levemente com a minha mãe, que também fazia artes manuais e tentara, sem sucesso, me ensinar.

Por um momento apenas fiquei observando, imaginando se ela e minha mãe eram mesmo amigas como diziam que eram. Até lembrar que eu estava lá por um motivo.

- Hum, Emily? – chamei. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. – Er... Eu chamei uma amiga para vir aqui, tudo bem?

- Claro, Lily. A casa é sua agora – ela continuou – Eu achei que você iria querer chamar alguma amiga sua para passar a noite aqui. Ia mesmo falar com você.

Sorri para ela agradecida e voltei para o meu quarto, enquanto esperava Lene que provavelmente ainda ia demorar. Ela sempre, independente pra onde ia, ficava horas na frente do guarda roupa pensando na sua roupa. O que, no final, sempre valia à pena, porque Lene tinha o dom de combinar peças de roupa que você nunca pensaria em usar juntas. E o resultado era incrível.

Fui até a janela e olhei para fora. Logo notei que ela tinha um pequeno acesso ao telhado, o que despertou em mim uma vontade louca de sair por ali. Sempre gostei de escalar telhados, muros e árvores, então eu simplesmente não pude resistir.

Subi hesitante na janela, esgueirei-me pela passagem e num instante eu estava no telhado. Sentei, abraçando as pernas, e fiquei observando o céu, que ainda estava claro, mas já naquele tom rosado do fim do dia. A partir desse momento eu soube que esse lugar seria muito útil para ficar longe de todo aquele luxo de vez em quando.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas observando o céu ficar mais escuro a cada minuto e pensando sobre bobagens, até que ouvi meu celular vibrar irritantemente no meu bolso, de modo que foi impossível ignorar. Atendi sem nem mesmo olhar para a tela do celular.

- Oi, Lene – falei, voltando para o quarto e fechando a janela atrás de mim. – O que houve?

- Er, oi Lily. Eu liguei porque acho que você passou o endereço errado. Quer dizer, eu estou na frente de uma mansão gigante agora mesmo e o taxista insiste em dizer que é aqui.

Eu ri. Sabia que a reação de Marlene ia ser algo assim, mas não imaginei que ela me ligaria para confirmar o endereço.

- O endereço está certo, Lene. Você devia dar mais atenção ao que o seu taxista diz, eles costumam conhecer a cidade, sabe – eu disse, ainda divertida.

- O-o que? Você mora aqui mesmo? Em uma _mansão?_

Ri mais ao notar o tom de admiração sua voz.

- Só um minuto, vou te buscar aí em baixo. – falei, desligando o telefone.

Fui até o andar de baixo e abri a porta, animada. Lene estava atordoada, observando a casa com certa admiração, tão distraída que só me notou ali depois de eu pigarrear algumas vezes.

- LILY! – berrou ela, praticamente pulando em cima de mim. – Por que você não me disse que morava numa mansão? Eu poderia ter me preparado melhor psicologicamente.

Ela olhava animadamente para todos os lados, enquanto dava voltas pela sala.

- Eu achei que você ia gostar da surpresa – falei, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que me lembrei de outro detalhe que Lene ainda não sabia. – Er... Tem outra coisa que você ainda não sabe.

- O que? – perguntou Lene, voltando-se para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, James entrou na sala. Lene, com os olhos arregalados, e eu o observamos andar até a cozinha, nos dirigindo apenas um aceno distraído com a cabeça.

- Hum... Lily? – chamou Lene, quando James desapareceu de vista.

- Sim? – perguntei inocentemente.

- O que James Potter está fazendo na sua casa? – ela perguntou, enquanto me observava desconfiada. Lene sabia sobre o meu desprezo por James.

- Bem, a casa é dele, na verdade – eu disse desviando o olhar da cara de espanto que Lene ficou. O queixo dela estava definitivamente no chão agora.

- O QUÊ? – ela gritou, mas ao notar meu olhar de desaprovação ao grito, ela começou a sussurrar. - Como assim a casa é dele?

Suspirei baixinho, peguei seu braço e a puxei pela escada, parando apenas quando cheguei ao meu quarto e fechei a porta.

- É o seguinte – falei, andando de um lado para o outro. – A família de James me adotou e não, eu não sabia que era a família _dele_. Fiquei sabendo apenas quando cheguei aqui, estou tão surpresa quanto você.

Lene me encarou, divertida.

- Eu não acredito – disse ela. – Ele é James Potter! O mesmo James Potter pelo qual você era totalmente caidinha no primeiro ano!

- Sério Lene – resmunguei –, por que você tem que ficar me lembrando dessas coisas? Não foi nada de mais, eu era uma criança. Não sabia quem ele _era de verdade._

- E agora você sabe? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- É claro que sei! Ele é só um garoto estúpido, galinha, arrogante, mimado, inf-

- Lily – ela me interrompeu –, você mal conversou com o garoto na sua vida inteira. Como pode afirmar tudo isso?

- Eu posso não ter _conversado_ com ele, mas é só ver como ele age! – falei, irritada por Lene estar defendendo aquele idiota. - Quer dizer, ele sai agarrando qualquer garota por aí sem nem ao menos saber o nome.

- Ele é um adolescente, Lily. É normal – falou. – Aliás, você _sabe _que ele mudou desde o ano passado.

Andei até a cama e me joguei lá.

- Tanto faz. Ele me odeia mesmo.

Mesmo tentando parecer indiferente, meu tom de voz denunciou a minha mágoa. Quer dizer, qualquer um ia ficar se sentir mal em morar com alguém que o odeia, não era nada_ pessoal_ com o James.

Lene sentou ao meu lado na cama, me observando atentamente. Estava abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Entra – falei, feliz por terem interrompido nossa conversa.

Mas minha felicidade desapareceu assim que a porta do quarto se abriu e pude ver que era James quem estava ali.

- Mamãe mandou chamar vocês, o jantar está pronto - falou e não pude evitar pensar em como era fofo James chamar Emily de mamãe.

Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável. Bagunçava o cabelo a todo instante e evitava nos encarar.

- Tudo bem, nós já vamos – Lene respondeu antes que eu pudesse e me puxou para fora da cama.

James deixou o quarto e Lene se voltou para mim.

- Lily, eu a-

- Vamos – falei antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase -, não queremos deixá-los esperando, não é?

Sai do quarto puxando Lene, que me olhava acusatoriamente, mas eu apenas ignorei e continuei andando até a sala de jantar, onde todos estavam. Para nosso espanto, havia uma pessoa a mais lá. _Sirius Black._

Sirius Black era o melhor amigo de James, então eu já devia saber que teria de me acostumar com a sua presença na casa. Eles eram como irmãos. Mas, na verdade, eu não me importava. Sirius nunca me irritara como James.

No entanto, Lene não parecia pensar da mesma forma. Ela hesitou por um momento e eu tive que a puxar para que ela sentasse.

- Hum, esta é Marlene, a amiga que eu falei – disse para Emily, que sorriu.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Marlene. Sinta-se em casa.

- O prazer é meu – Lene sorriu educadamente, mas notei que ela estava estranha. Mexia-se na cadeira a todo instante e me olhava desconfortável. Demorei a notar que o motivo era Sirius Black, que estava sentado na sua frente e não tirava o olho dela. Tentei não soltar uma risadinha.

O jantar seguiu desconfortável. Sirius encarava Lene abertamente, e ela tentava com todas as forças ignorá-lo. Eu disse _tentava._ Emily se esforçava para puxar assunto, mas todos davam respostas monossílabas, até que ela desistiu. Eu e James apenas encaramos o prato o jantar inteiro.

O senhor Potter não estava presente no jantar, tinha saído em uma viagem de trabalho e de acordo com Emily, isso era muito comum.

Só voltei a relaxar quando o jantar acabou e pudemos voltar para o meu quarto. Lene parecia estar tão aliviada quanto eu, mas nem por isso esqueceu de nossa conversa não terminada.

Nós já estávamos deitadas – eu na cama e Lene em um colchão – quando ela falou:

- Sabe Lily, eu não concordo com você.

A princípio eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas ela continuou.

- Não acho que ele odeie você. Só que, bem, você não esperava que ele fosse como Emily, não é?

- Não, eu não esperava nem que ele morasse aqui, na verdade. Eu o entendo. E é por isso que acho que ele me odeia. _Eu_ me odiaria no seu lugar – falei.

- Certo Lily, mas ainda não acho que ele te odeie. E eu também não entendi porque você se importa tanto – ela falou, soltando um risinho, que me deixou bem irritada.

- Eu _não _me importo, ok? Aliás, eu também não entendi porque você ficou _tão_ incomodada com a presença de Sirius no jantar, Lene – devolvi.

- Boa noite, Lily – ela resmungou, ignorando totalmente a minha provocação.

- Boa noite – sussurrei, fechando os olhos.

Cai no sono rapidamente. Afinal, havia sido um longo dia.

-**o**-

**N/a:** Então, gostaram do capítulo? Eu não costumo escrever capítulos grandes, na verdade esse foi um dos maiores que eu já escrevi. Então, não esperem capítulos maiores que esses, porque eu realmente não consigo escrever muito mais que isso. Ah, e eu vou responder as reviews agora em particular mesmo, ok? Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem mais reviews! :)

**N/b:** HOHOHO Que coisa, não? James, Lily, mesma casa, hormônios... Parei! Aí, gente, essa autora fofíssima tá se esforçando ao máximo para escrever essa fic, então, por favor, deixem bastante reviews para ela, de forma a incentivá-la. Ah, a demora foi culpa minha, me desculpem! Eu adorei o capítulo, e vocês? Beijinhos, lindos!


	4. Chapter 3

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo:**Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

-**o**-

**Capítulo três. **

O despertador tocou às seis horas da manhã. Meus olhos estavam tão pesados que mal conseguia deixá-los abertos por muito tempo. Tudo o que não queria é ter de levantar e ir para a escola, mas eu não tinha escolha.

Sentei na cama relutante, reunindo coragem para sair dela. Andei dois passos em direção ao roupeiro, ainda com os olhos meio fechados, quando pisei em uma coisa mole.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou a coisa. Ou melhor, Marlene.

Ela levantou do colchão me olhando num misto de surpresa e raiva, mas tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir. Os seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados, a maquiagem borrada e o pijama, que era largo para ela, todo amassado. Olhar para seu rosto angelical – que enganava muita gente – distorcido em uma careta de ódio tornava a cena hilária.

Isso não deixou Marlene muito feliz. Uma das coisas que ela mais odiava era que rissem dela. Ela apenas ficou quieta, observando, como se estivesse tramando uma vingança, o que era bem a cara dela.

E no momento em que finalmente consegui conter a risada, fui surpreendida por uma pancada na cabeça que, na verdade, não doeu nadinha. Até porque foi com um travesseiro e eu já estava me preparando para uma possível vingança vinda de Marlene.

Olhei para ela fingido indignação, mas sem conseguir conter o sorriso, e revidei. Só depois de uma guerra de travesseiros particularmente longa, nos arrumamos para a escola correndo. Faltava apenas 10 minutos para a aula começar quando descemos a escada, o que era pouco tempo, já que iríamos para a escola a pé.

Já estávamos na esquina de casa e meu estômago protestava pela falta de um café da manhã decente quando um carro parou ao nosso lado. Estava pensando em uma resposta bem malcriada, para o caso de ser mais um idiota com cantadas ridículas que eu estava acostumada a ter que suportar na rua, mas logo que o vidro do carro foi abaixado, tive certeza que não era só mais um idiota dando cantadas.

- Hey garotas – falou James, sorrindo de lado –, querem uma carona?

Fiquei paralisada. Onde tinha ido parar o suposto ódio que ele sentia por mim? Quer dizer, ele sentia, não sentia? Eu estava atordoada com a repentina mudança dele e Lene estava no mesmo estado, mas desconfiava que não fosse por causa de James, e sim por causa da pessoa sentada ao lado dele.

Eu tinha que me lembrar de perguntar qual o problema dela com Sirius mais tarde.

- Não – ela falou antes que eu pudesse, me lançando um olhar que dizia claramente que estava morta caso discordasse. - Obrigada, mas a gente prefere ir a pé.

- Hum, vocês sabem que provavelmente vão chegar atrasadas demais para entrar na primeira aula, não sabem? - observou Sirius, lançando um olhar para mim.

Eu realmente não queria pegar uma carona com eles, porque 1) Lene ia querer me matar, 2) Eu odiava James e vice-versa e 3) Ia ser estranho, já que nós mal tínhamos trocados uma ou duas palavras a vida toda e agora eles estavam falando com gente como se fôssemos amigos. _Argh_.

Mas Sirius, aparentemente, sabia meu ponto fraco_. Aulas._ Não é como se eu fosse nerd ao ponto de gostar de assistir as aulas (só algumas), porém, eu sabia que se eu perdesse uma aula eu perdia conteúdo, que podia cair em uma prova, e eu precisava de notas ótimas para entrar numa faculdade que eu julgasse boa o suficiente.

Lancei um olhar de desculpas a Lene, que me encarava com ódio, antes de falar.

- É... Talvez a carona seja uma boa ideia – falei, sorrindo para Sirius e evitando olhar para James.

- Mas Lily – falou Lene, como uma criancinha contrariada. -, você tinha dito que íamos caminhar! Você sabe, eu _preciso_ caminhar.

- Não é como se você estivesse gorda ou algo assim, Lene – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

Não sei quem o encarava mais surpresa, eu ou ela. James era o único que não pareceu notar nada anormal, como se Sirius chamasse Marlene de 'Lene' todos os dias. Isso era estranho. Eles mal se conheciam, não é? Só eu chamava Marlene assim. E, confesso, ficava um pouco enciumada em ouvir outra pessoa se dirigir a ela dessa forma.

- Ahn, er... – gaguejou Marlene, totalmente vermelha. Ela nunca corava, se eu não soubesse o motivo, provavelmente ia achar que estava doente. – Não é por issp, é pela saúde, ok?

Ela ficou irritada de repente, o que era bem mais a cara de Marlene, que costumava disfarçar o constrangimento com uma irritação falsa.

No entanto, Sirius não parecia afetado por sua irritação, como as outras pessoas – menos eu, que já estava acostumada. Ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Talvez você devesse sair para andar mais tarde, para não chegar atrasada na aula... Se você quiser, eu te acompanho – falou, piscando o olho.

James, como eu notei, também sorria divertido, mas o sorriso era dirigido a mim. Era como se estivesse compartilhando comigo o quanto achava engraçada a cena dos dois. E eu, surpreendentemente, sorri de volta. Não era minha culpa. Foi automático, sério.

Lene apenas revirou os olhos diante do comentário, mas corou de leve.

- Vamos logo – resmungou ela, já abrindo a porta do carro e entrando, seguida por mim.

O caminho até a escola foi assustador. Os garotos conversavam entre si sobre futebol, carros e mais outras coisas que eu não entendia muito bem e, vez ou outra, nos dirigiam a palavra. Lene passou o caminho todo me encarando como se quisesse me matar. E ela provavelmente queria, mas eu a ignorei.

O carro freou bruscamente e Marlene gritou, xingando James – que estava dirigindo – de tudo que é nome. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção, inclinava a cabeça para frente, tentando ver alguma coisa. Assim como ele, me inclinei para frente e me deparei com uma confusão de carros, motos e pedestres na rua. Não era possível enxergar muito além disso, mas, com algum esforço, notei que o acidente envolvia dois carros e uma moto, e já havia ambulâncias no local, retirando as vítimas.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente, sentindo-me levemente nauseada.

- Ai meu Deus, _o que aconteceu? _– perguntou Marlene, um pouco – só _um pouco_ – atrasada, mas pude notar que Sirius também não estava prestando atenção ao acidente, e sim, a Lene. _Hum._

- Eu vou lá ver – murmurou James, saindo do carro.

Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de mim quando o vi saindo do carro, e por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido por mim, levantei e o segui. Não fazia sentido nenhum, eu odiava acidentes e sentia náuseas só de pensar, mas a ideia de James indo sozinho até lá me dava arrepios.

- James! – chamei, andando hesitante até ele.

Ele se virou surpreso, me olhando com descrença.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, ainda me encarando de forma estranha.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu quero ir também – falei, mesmo sabendo que meu tom de voz me denunciava. Como já disse antes, eu era uma péssima atriz.

James, obviamente, percebeu que eu mentia, mas apenas deu de ombros e andou ao meu lado até o local do acidente.

Mal andamos dois passos antes de ouvirmos a primeira explosão. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, destroços dos carros voavam para todos os lados, um vindo na direção de James, que estava muito surpreso para notar. Puxei seu braço instintivamente, de modo que ele não foi acertado por muito pouco.

Quando ocorreu a segunda explosão, eu estava totalmente apavorada e paralisada. Tudo o que senti foi dois braços fortes me conduzindo para longe e me apertando contra o seu peito, no qual enterrei meu rosto enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livremente.

Depois disso, só ouvi algumas sirenes e pessoas gritando, mas não prestei muita atenção. Quer dizer, além do fato de estar totalmente apavorada, James estava me _abraçando_. Não que eu gostasse dele, nem nada do tipo, mas James era o tipo de garoto que era _bom_ de abraçar. E também cheirava bem. Eu simplesmente podia ficar ali para sempre.

Porém, eu não tinha essa sorte. Fui arrancada de seus braços – muito indelicadamente, devo acrescentar – por Lene, que me puxou para um abraço desesperado.

- Lily! – gritava ela – Ai, meu Deus, Lily! Está tudo bem? Você se machucou? Eu _sabia_ que não devia ter deixado você ir! Sirius disse... Ah, deixa para lá, não importa, o que importa agora é que você está bem, não está?

Não respondi, apenas acenei com a cabeça. Sirius estava logo atrás dela e nos encarava num misto de culpa e preocupação. Fiquei me perguntando o que ele dissera para Lene que a impediu de me chamar de volta para o carro.

Andamos devagar até o carro. Lene andava ao meu lado segurando minha mão, enquanto eu tremia. O que era meio patético, ficar apavorada por uma coisa dessas. Mas eu ainda estava em um tipo de estado de choque, e não falava nada.

Quando estávamos todos dentro do carro, notei que James parecia calmo, o que me irritou. Como ele conseguia se manter calmo depois do que acontecera? Eu mal conseguia parar de tremer.

- Vocês se importam de ir a pé para a escola? – perguntou ele, dirigindo-se apenas a Marlene e Sirius. – Quer dizer, para eu levar Lily para casa.

Olhei para ele surpresa, mas logo entendi. Ele não estava fazendo isso por mim ou algo tão do tipo, ele _queria_ ir para casa. Estava fazendo aquilo por ele mesmo. Não acredito que fui idiota a ponto de pensar que James se preocuparia com alguém além dele.

Porém, ele havia me abraçado. Afinal, o que aquilo significava? Talvez fosse gratidão, quer dizer, eu meio que tinha salvado ele, acho.

Marlene olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão, não querendo me deixar sozinha. Mas eu assenti.

- Claro que não – disse Lene, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Sirius.

- É, podem ir. – concordou ele, o que já era esperado. Só um louco para discordar de Marlene quando ela o encarava daquele jeito. Mas, pensando bem, acho que Sirius tinha outros motivos para concordar, julgando pelo seu sorriso malicioso.

- Ótimo. – falou James.

- Eu passo na sua casa mais tarde, ok? – perguntou Lene, voltando-se para mim.

Sorri fracamente.

- Claro – disse, feliz por saber que a minha voz ainda funcionava.

Ela saiu do carro ainda um pouco hesitante, seguida por Sirius.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso e demorado, mas não desconfortável. Eu ainda estava um pouco abalada, mas já me sentia mais calma.

Quando finalmente chegamos, James parecia incomodado. Passava a mão pelo cabelo toda hora e me olhava hesitante, como se estivesse travando uma batalha interna. Mas resolvi não comentar.

Ele pegou as nossas mochilas, e nós saímos do carro.

- Está melhor? – perguntou ele, assim que chegamos ao meu quarto, onde ele largou a minha mochila. Ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, que parecia levemente com... Preocupação? Não, é claro que não.

- Ah, sim. Estou sim – murmurei, desviando o olhar enquanto arrumava a minha cama, onde eu pretendia deitar e ler um bom livro. Ler sempre ajudava a me acalmar, sair um pouco da realidade.

- Hum, qualquer coisa é só chamar, ok? – perguntou ele, já indo em direção a porta.

- Tudo bem – falei, estranhando o fato de ele estar sendo tão gentil. James Potter não podia ser gentil, podia?

Ele saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha com o meu livro. Mas apenas alguns minutos depois, ouvi batidas na porta.

- Entra.

- Oi, Lily – falou um James sorridente.

Olhei surpresa para ele. Mas o que mais havia me impressionado não era só o fato de ele ter vindo até meu quarto, mas sim a bandeja que ele carregava.

Ele deve notado meu olhar sobre a bandeja, porque logo explicou.

- Achei que estaria com fome, já que não tomou café da manhã – ele disse, vindo até mim.

Nem me perguntei como ele sabia que não havia tomado café da manhã, estava muito ocupada olhando maravilhada para a comida. É, eu realmente estava com fome. E, como se para provar isso, meu estomago roncou. Felizmente, James não ouviu.

- É, eu estava mesmo – disse sorrindo, e acrescentei -, obrigada James.

Ele deu de ombros e sentou na ponta da cama.

- De nada.

Por um tempo, pensei que ele ia apenas ficar ali, me observando comer. Mas depois de um momento de hesitação, ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Hum, Lily? – ele parecia realmente nervoso, o que, automaticamente, fez com que eu ficasse nervosa. – Será que podemos conversar um minuto?

-**o**-

**N/a: **Sabe, se vocês realmente querem saber sobre o que vai ser a conversa, vocês deviam mandar muuuuitas reviews, pra a autora escrever mais rápido... Só uma dica, haha. Então, gostaram? Tem um pouquinho de drama pra animar a história e tal. E a culpa da demora não foi só da beta, ok? Eu também não escrevi muito rápido. Beijos, deixem reviews!

**N/b:** Olha essa autora muito malvada, parando nos momentos mais legais! Tá aprendendo! Haha E aí, sobre o que vocês acham que eles vão conversar? Uh, eu sei! Haha Morram de inveja! Bom, morram de inveja depois de deixar um review lindo para a autora, ok? Beijos, povo. Gabriela Black

PS: A demora foi culpa minha, sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo:**Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

-**o**-

**Último Capítulo.**

(...)

_Por um tempo, pensei que ele ia apenas ficar ali, me observando comer. Mas depois de um momento de hesitação, ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. _

_- Hum, Lily? – ele parecia realmente nervoso, o que, automaticamente, fez com que eu ficasse nervosa também. – Será que podemos conversar um minuto? _

**Capítulo Quatro. **

Congelei. É incrível o efeito que uma simples frase pode causar em uma pessoa. Eu estava totalmente apavorada. Minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora tentando descobrir porque James queria conversar comigo, justo comigo.

A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi que ele sabia. Ele sabia que eu gostava dele no primeiro ano. Aquilo era ridículo, eu sei. Ele simplesmente não tinha como saber. Quer dizer, nós éramos crianças, e mesmo que eu tenha sido muito indiscreta em relação ao que eu _achava_ sentir, isso não teria relevância agora.

Depois me ocorreu que ele podia querer falar sobre a minha mudança para a sua casa, o quanto não concordava com isso, me odiava e tudo o mais. Porém, olhando a expressão em seu rosto, vi que ele não estava ali para reclamar ou algo do tipo. Ele não parecia irritado, apenas nervoso. Como se realmente quisesse esclarecer algo. A questão era, o que?

Eu sabia perfeitamente que a resposta segura seria algo do tipo 'Olha James, eu estou cansada,_ realmente_ cansada, será que não poderíamos conversar outra hora?', porém, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Conversar? Sobre o que? – perguntei, minha voz soando desconfiada, mas com um toque de curiosidade e minhas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

- Na verdade, eu queria fazer uma pergunta – falou James –, já que você vai morar aqui e tudo o mais.

Comecei a me sentir nervosa com a menção da minha mudança. Sabia que James não aprovava a minha presença na casa, ele tinha deixado isso bem claro no dia que cheguei e era pela Emily, _só por ela,_ que eu estava tentando conviver pacificamente.

- Ah, claro – desviei o olhar para o prato e continuei. – Bom, eu sei que nunca fomos amigos e você provavelmente não gosta da ideia de me ter morando aqui, mas acho que devíamos tentar conviver bem, você sabe. Por causa de Emily.

James me olhou surpreso. Talvez não estivesse esperando que eu já tivesse entendido tudo.

- Lily – disse ele, com um toque de divertimento na voz -, você entendeu errado.

Levantei o olhar e percebo que ele está sorrindo. Como assim eu havia entendido errado? Agora era eu que o encarava com surpresa.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com você morando aqui – continuou ele, me deixando ainda mais surpresa. -, ao contrario, eu achei ótimo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Ótimo? _Ótimo?_ Ele não parecia achar ótimo no dia que eu cheguei, não é? Quer dizer, em um dia ele me trata mal e no outro diz que acha _ótimo _eu ter vindo morar aqui? Não fazia sentido.

- A questão é – ele falou, agora sem nenhum toque de diversão no tom de voz. -, você não parece muito feliz em ficar aqui. Claro que, obviamente, você ia preferir ficar em algum lugar onde você conheça melhor as pessoas. O que eu queria saber é se o problema é comigo. Como você mesma disse, nós podemos conviver bem, mas eu tenho outras opções também.

Fiquei pasma. Quer dizer, James Potter estava preocupado se eu estava feliz em morar aqui? E se eu tinha algum problema com ele? Quais outras opções ele estava falando?

- Eu...

- Lily – ele me interrompeu –, eu sei que você não gosta e nunca gostou de mim, desde quando éramos crianças. Na verdade, sempre achei que você me odiasse - soltou uma risadinha sem humor - Então, eu entendo perfeitamente se você não quiser viver na mesma casa que eu. Meus pais compraram um apartamento para mim ano passado, eu posso...

- Não, James – falei em tom firme, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, balançando a cabeça. – Você não vai se mudar por minha causa. E eu não te odeio, nunca odiei.

Não era mentira. De repente a palavra 'ódio' me pareceu muito forte para a situação. Eu não odiava James de verdade, eu sempre soube disso e por mais que não queira admitir, boa parte do meu suposto ódio por James foi causado apenas pela paixonite que eu tinha por ele quando criança.

Ele me olhou como se duvidasse. O que era totalmente compreensivo, já que eu sempre o desprezara. Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco injusta com ele... Mas só _um pouco_.

- Se não odeia, por que você fez aquilo? Por que saiu correndo assim que me viu quando chegou aqui em casa ontem? – ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um pequeno toque de ressentimento na voz.

Arregalei os olhos. Não sabia que ele tinha visto. Na verdade, eu mal me lembrava do episódio, parecia que havia ocorrido há dias. E, pensando bem, qualquer um tiraria as mesmas conclusões que ele no seu lugar. Ou pensaria que eu era louca.

- Hum... er, bem. Eu estava assustada, ok? – eu disse, corando um pouco. – Quer dizer, só me avisaram que a família tinha um filho alguns minutos antes de chegar aqui, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a ideia. E, apesar de não te odiar como você pensa, eu também não _gostava_ de você. Nós nunca conversamos direito, na verdade.

- Ah, sim. Eu achei que... Bem, você sabe. Eu fiquei meio chateado com isso. Desculpe se eu agi um pouco... estranho quando você voltou – disse, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, de modo que eles ficaram ainda mais bagunçados. O que não é exatamente ruim, já que o cabelo dele ficava legal bagunçado.

- Tudo bem – eu sorri, tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, já que ele parecia estar incomodado. – E desculpe também. Quer dizer, eu não fui exatamente legal com você esses anos todos. Mas eu não te conhecia, certo? – falei, meio hesitante.

Ele sorriu.

- Certo. – murmurou, ainda sorrindo. – Bem, você vai ter oportunidade de conhecer agora, não?

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Tempo não vai faltar, com certeza – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Então, você já terminou?

Por um momento eu apenas o encarei com confusão, sem saber sobre o que ele falava, mas então percebi que ainda tinha a bandeja vazia no meu colo.

- Ah, sim – fiz menção de me levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido e tirou a bandeja das minhas mãos.

- Deixe que eu levo – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada – murmurei.

Pensei que ele fosse levantar, mas algo o fez parar e sentar novamente.

- Eu quase esqueci – falou, sorrindo com aqueles dentes brancos maravilhosos. Hum, eu quis dizer, sorrindo._ Apenas_ sorrindo -, de agradecer a você, Lily.

Olhei para ele confusa.

- Agradecer? – perguntei.

- É, você sabe, por ter me puxado quando ocorreu a explosão – ele disse, desviando o olhar, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

Sorri.

- Não foi nada, mesmo – falei, corando um pouco ao me lembrar de quando ele me abraçou.

- Aliás, por que você foi atrás de mim? – perguntou, parecendo intrigado. - Sempre pensei que você não gostasse de ver esse tipo de coisa. Quer dizer, você passou mal uma vez que viu sangue na terceira série, não foi?

Corei e desviei o olhar. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não podia simplesmente falar que fui porque quis ver o acidente já que, aparentemente, ele lembrava – não me pergunte como – do meu pavor por sangue e estava totalmente fora de questão dizer que eu tinha tido uma 'sensação estranha' quando ele saiu do carro, totalmente. Ele ia rir da minha cara, com certeza.

Felizmente, eu não tive a oportunidade de falar nada, porque quando levantei o olhar pronta pra soltar a primeira mentira que me viesse a cabeça, ouvimos uma batida na porta.

- Lily? – Emily entrou no quarto, parecendo confusa e preocupada, e eu me perguntei se James havia comentado alguma coisa. – James? Vocês não deviam estar na escola? Acabei de chegar em casa e vi o seu carro estacionado, fiquei preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Olhei para James, que também me encarava, e houve um entendimento mútuo. Nenhum de nós queria contar sobre o acidente para Emily, não havia porque deixá-la preocupada sem motivos.

- Lily não estava se sentindo bem, mãe – disse ele, ainda me encarando, como se pedisse para que eu confirmasse. – Achei melhor voltar para casa.

- É, mas eu já estou melhor – completei.

- Ah, que bom, minha querida. O que você tinha? – perguntou ela, me encarando daquele jeito que só as mães fazem. Bom, ela não era minha mãe, mas fazia o papel muito bem. E eu gostava disso.

- Bem, eu... ahn... estava com... dor de cabeça! É, isso – disse, desviando o olhar para ela. Mentir para Emily era estranho, fazia eu me sentir culpada.

- Já tomou um remédio, Lily? Eu tenho um em algum lugar... – disse ela, começando a revirar a bolsa.

- Não precisa, mãe – James interveio. – Eu acabei de trazer um, não é, Lily?

- Sim, não precisa se incomodar – concordei.

- Bem, acho melhor deixar você sozinha para descansar, não? – disse Emily, lançando um olhar para James.

Ele olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão, e eu assenti.

- Claro – disse James, indo até a porta. – Lily precisa mesmo descansar.

Assim que eles saíram do quarto, suspirei, voltando minha atenção ao livro que estava ao meu lado, na mesa de cabeceira, finalmente podendo descansar.

-**o**-

**N/a: **Oi gente! Esse capítulo explicou algumas coisinhas, não? A Lily deixou de ser tão teimosa e admitiu que não odeia o James, também... Bom, espero que tenham gostado. :)

Eu preciso avisar pra vocês que vai ser muuuuito difícil pra postar rápido agora, porque tem o vestibular no final do ano, e eu quero fazer medicina, então eu tenho que estudar muito mesmo. E eu também to estudando num colégio novo, então eu não conheço ninguém e tal, ou seja, eu fico totalmente sozinha lá, mas tudo bem.

Ah, e eu tenho que agradecer a Gio (Filha de Apolo, no nyah!) e a Nath, minhas amigas, pelas idéias ótimas pra fic além de sempre me apoiarem, e, é claro, pra minha beta também, que sempre me ajuda com _tudo. _

Então, é isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e me deixem reviews. Eu to me sentindo carente hoje, não custa nada deixar uma review, não é? Beijos.

**N/b:** Ae, gente, o que acharam? Aliás, preciso ler os comentários de vocês para saber, né. Porque, bom, eu estou gostando pra caramba de betar essa fic! Espero que estejam gostam de ler e deixem muuuuuitos comentários para a autora! Então, o que acharam da conversa deles? Hum, o James pode ser fofo, certo? Meu aniversário é na Páscoa, eu troco chocolate por um James. HAHA Ok, sério, agora. Deixem reviews, por favor! Pensem que, se vocês deixarem, ela vai escrever mais e me mandar o capítulo antes, eu corrijo logo e ela posta mais rápido! Todos saem ganhando! Beijos, povo. Gabriela Black


	6. Chapter 5

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo:**Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco.<strong>

Ir para a escola com James era estranho. Não por ele, é claro, mas pelo modo como nossas conversas aleatórias fluíam naturalmente, sem que fizéssemos realmente esforço. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco desconfortável em relação a ele, mas já estava me acostumando. Era bom conversar com James.

Mesmo assim, me assustei quando o vi me esperando para me levar para a escola. Quer dizer, eu sabia que aquilo devia ter sido alguma exigência de Emily, mas não pude deixar de sentir... Lisonjeada. Quer dizer, quem não iria se sentir assim ao ver um garoto lindo parado na ponta da escada sorrindo maravilhosamente para você? Hum, acho que tudo bem admitir que James era bonito, certo?

Bom, ele era meu amigo, não era? Ainda era realmente estranho pensar nele assim, depois de tanto tempo achando que o odiava, mas acho que essa era nossa relação. Amigos. Eu e James éramos amigos. Por que isso não soava bem para mim?

Talvez fosse porque eu simplesmente não esperava por isso. Quer dizer, eu achava que nós iríamos apenas aturar um ao outro, nunca cogitei a hipótese de ser amiga dele. Não era como se eu não estivesse satisfeita com isso ou algo assim, ou que eu o quisesse como inimigo, não, eu gostava da companhia de James. Isso era o que mais me surpreendia.

- Qual a sua próxima aula? – perguntou Marlene, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Nós estávamos no refeitório lotado, sentadas na nossa mesa. Claro que a mesa não era _nossa_ realmente, mas nós a chamávamos assim depois de tanto tempo sentando nela. Era uma das mesas mais afastadas da mesa das lideres de torcidas e, conseqüentemente, das pessoas populares. Ou seja, a mesa perfeita.

- História. Pode imaginar coisa mais entediante? – resmunguei, dando um suspiro. Eu simplesmente odiava história, por mais que adorasse ler livros antigos que continham grandes acontecimentos históricos ou assistir documentários, eu simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção no que o professor falava na aula sem ficar entediada.

- Como? História, entediante? – falou, escancarando a boca, fingindo choque. – Como você pode dizer isso quando você tem aula com o _Will_?

Eu ri. Willian Foster, ou Will, como Lene insistia em chamá-lo, era o professor de história. Ele era o professor mais bonito da escola, fazia as garotas, e até alguns garotos, suspirarem por aqueles olhos azuis escuros e os cabelos negros. Ele tinha por volta de 30 anos e um físico de dar inveja a qualquer um. Vivia recebendo cantadas das garotas mais atiradas e muitos pedidos de aulas particulares, mas não parecia se afetar. Era bem casado e nunca deu mais que um sorriso simpático para nenhuma aluna.

- Bem, se for pensar por esse lado... – eu disse, sorrindo. Uma bela vista para se apreciar podia realmente ajudar na aula entediante. – Às vezes eu tenho inveja da esposa dele - falei, com um ar sonhador.

- E quem não tem? – ela riu.

- Não, não por isso. Quer dizer, não _só_ por isso – eu disse, rindo e revirando os olhos. - Todas aquelas garotas se atirando em cima dele e ele sempre tão fiel... É isso que eu invejo.

Lene pareceu pensar.

- É, você está certa. Não é fácil achar homens assim hoje em dia – ela disse, parecendo um pouco melancólica, mas logo voltando ao normal e sorrindo maliciosa. – Mas eu também não me importaria em ter aquela gostosura toda só pra mim.

- Marlene! – eu exclamei. Balancei a cabeça rindo. – Bem, tenho que concordar com você.

Marlene riu e então olhou para o meu prato.

- Lily, você não vai comer? – ela falou, naquele tom de mãe que ela usava toda vez que tinha oportunidade. O mesmo tom que eu já ouvira a sua própria mãe usar com ela, constatei. A semelhança era assustadora. – Você já se serviu de pouca comida, pelo menos coma tudo!

- Eu estou comendo – resmunguei impaciente, enquanto revirava os olhos. – Só não estou com tanta fome. Aliás, eu comi bem no café da manhã.

Ela suspirou, seus olhos mostravam o quanto ela estava preocupada.

- Aliás, o que você ficou fazendo ontem o dia todo enquanto eu fiquei sozinha, abandonada? – perguntei, mudando de assunto e tentando deixar o clima mais leve, e falhando miseravelmente, enquanto colocava um pouco de comida na boca para que Marlene se sentisse melhor.

- Lily, você sabe que eu queria ir, não sabe? – ela falou, parecendo triste. – Eu realmente queria, desculpe.

Eu ri levemente e segurei a sua mão, apertando. Marlene havia ficado um bom tempo tagarelando mais cedo sobre o quanto ela se sentia mal por não ter ido a minha casa ontem, como ela tinha prometido. Sua mãe não a deixou sair de casa, como ela mesma tinha me explicado, mas mesmo não sendo sua culpa, ela continuava pedindo desculpas. E parecia que nada que eu falasse ia fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor.

- Eu sei que sim, Lene – eu disse, sorrindo compreensiva. – Você não precisa ficar pedindo desculpas. A culpa não foi sua, certo?

- Mas Lily, eu tinha prometido! – ela disse, exasperada. – Era minha obrigação dar um jeito de ir.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter repetir que tudo bem? - eu disse, fingindo irritação, mas sorrindo - Afinal, não tinha nenhum motivo muito forte pra você ir.

- É só que... Você tem estado tão distante.

Ela parecia tão magoada que meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente.

- Você se lembra que nós conversávamos sobre tudo? - ela continuou, afastando o cabelo do rosto com uma mão que tremia levemente. - Eu sinto falta disso, eu sinto falta das conversas, dos desabafos, eu sinto falta de estar com você, Lils.

Marlene me encarava com os olhos marejados e parecia se esforçar para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair. Tentei engoli o nó que se formavam na minha garganta. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Desde a morte dos meus pais eu havia me afastado, não queria ninguém tentando me consolar, não queria ninguém com pena de mim. Porém, em momento algum eu considerei que isso poderia magoar minha melhor amiga. E só agora eu percebia o quanto egoísta eu havia sido me afastando daquela maneira.

- Eu sei que você não está bem - ela disse. - Tem noção de como é frustrante te ver assim e não poder fazer nada? Você se fecha cada vez mais, está comendo pouco, ficando mais magra, e o pior é que você não conversa sobre nada comigo. Você não é só minha melhor amiga, Lily, você é como uma irmã para mim. Eu não aguento ver você assim.

Desviei os meus olhos, também marejados, sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Lene...

- Eu tentei te dar espaço, Lily – ela me interrompeu, sua voz saindo fraca. – Eu pensei que depois nós íamos voltar a ser como antes, conversar como antes... Mas você só piorou. Só se afastou mais.

- E-eu sinto muito, Lene - falei com dificuldade, minha voz tremendo -, de verdade. Eu não sabia - uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos antes que eu pudesse evitar. Eu tinha conhecimento de que estávamos em um refeitório cheio de gente, algumas já olhando interessadas para nós, mas na hora não me importei.

- Eu sei - Ela murmurou, sorrindo fracamente, enquanto segurava com força minhas mãos. - Apenas... Apenas não se feche novamente, tudo bem?

Sorri de volta, passando a mão pelo meu rosto, que há essa hora já devia estar com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho.

- Não vou, Lene - falei -, prometo.

Ela sorriu mais, e depois fez uma careta.

- Mas sério, me desculpe – ela falou, mordendo o lábio. – Você sabe como eu sou com promessas.

Eu ri.

- É, eu sei. Está totalmente perdoada - ela sorriu aliviada, e então seu olhar se fixou nas minhas costas. - O que... - comecei a perguntar, mas fui interrompida por uma voz familiar.

- Lily? - minha respiração falhou.

Virei-me devagar e me deparei um garoto parado com as mãos no bolso, me observando sorridente. Severus era um grande amigo de infância que havia se mudado e fazia anos que não nos víamos. Sorri ao ver que ele continuava com os mesmos traços marcantes, apesar de ter obviamente crescido. Os cabelos negros continuavam compridos, e apesar do sorriso divertido, ele ainda trazia a mesma tristeza nos olhos de antigamente.

- Sev! - exclamei, enquanto praticamente pulava da cadeira e lhe dava um abraço apertado. Ele pareceu surpreso com gesto inicialmente, mas logo passou os braços ao meu redor, me abraçando de volta.

- Meu Deus, como você cresceu! - ele disse rindo, quando finalmente o soltei. - Juro que não teria te reconhecido se não fosse esse seu cabelo.

- Você está insinuando alguma coisa sobre o meu cabelo? – perguntei. Coloquei as mãos na cintura fingindo indignação, reprimindo uma risada, enquanto o observava com os olhos semicerrados.

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

- Não seja dramática, Lily – disse. – Você sabe que tem o cabelo mais discreto do mundo.

- Verdade. – falei, sorrindo alegremente. – Afinal, o que faz aqui? Eu pensei que estivesse morando em...

- Que bom que está feliz em me ver aqui, Lils. – ele disse, com sarcasmo. – Também senti saudade.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer – falei, revirando os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu apenas quis voltar – disse, sem me encarar nos olhos.

Sabia que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa, mas preferi não insistir. Sempre tinha algo errado quando Severus não me encarava nos olhos, um hábito de criança que pelo visto continuava presente até hoje. No fundo eu me sentia bem por saber que ainda o conhecia tão bem quanto antigamente.

- Ótimo! – falei, indicando uma cadeira na nossa mesa, onde Marlene nos encarava com curiosidade. Lembrei que ainda não tinha os apresentado. – Esta é Marlene. Marlene, este é Severus.

Marlene sorriu para Sev, finalmente entendendo.

- Hey. Lils falou muito de você. – ela cumprimentou.

Marlene realmente já havia tido que ouvir um bocado sobre Severus. Muito tempo após a mudança eu ainda lamentava a falta que ele fazia.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

- Lily também falou de você – falou, enquanto sentava.

- Então, você já comeu? – perguntou Marlene, distraída, tomando um gole de água.

Revirei os olhos ao reconhecer seu tom de voz.

* * *

><p>Eu estava na saída do colégio ouvindo Severus falar, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Primeiro porque estava tentando desesperadamente encontrar Lene em meio à multidão de alunos reunida na frente da escola, segundo por estar praticamente tendo um surto só de pensar nas provas que estavam chegando. Não por ele estar falando sobre a matéria que eu mais odeio, é claro. Por Deus, história podia ser mais entediante?<p>

- Hey, Lily? – chamou Sev, balançando uma mão em frente ao meu rosto. Eu dei um pulo de susto. – Você podia pelo menos fingir estar prestando atenção.

Dei um sorriso de desculpas.

- É só que eu estou preocupada – eu disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar ver por cima das cabeças bloqueando a minha visão. – Marlene não apareceu na última aula e não a vi desde então.

- Relaxa Lils, ela já deve ter ido – falou ele, não dando atenção.

Porém, eu continuava preocupada. Conhecia Lene o suficiente para temer que ela tivesse feito alguma besteira. Não que não confiasse nela, ao contrário. Eu confiava, mas sabia que ela era impulsiva.

Bati com o pé no chão, impaciente, e cruzei os braços. Onde estava aquela garota?

Passei os olhos pelos rostos desconhecidos até um me chamar atenção. Dei um pequeno sorriso e um aceno tímido para James, enquanto o observava se aproximar, com uma expressão estranha.

- Lily – disse ele simplesmente, mas sem me encarar. James tinha os olhos fixos em algo atrás de mim. Assim que me virei, descobri que se tratava de Severus.

- Oi James – disse sorrindo e puxando Severus para perto. - Este é Sev, um a-

- Eu sei quem é – ele me interrompeu, ainda olhando fixamente para Severus.

Olhei para ele confusa. Ele estava agindo muito estranho. O que havia de errado? Será que eles já se conheciam?

- James – disse Severus. É, eles se conheciam. E, julgando pela expressão dos dois, não eram muito amigos. – Há quanto tempo, não?

James apenas assentiu e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Vamos para casa? – perguntou ele, frisando a palavra casa.

Levantei a sobrancelha para a expressão desafiadora de James e a irritada de Severus.

- Ah, claro. Eu só...

- Você não tinha aceitado a _minha_ carona para casa, Lily? – foi a vez de Severus me interromper.

Qual o problema desses dois? Eu não me lembrava de ter aceitado carona nenhuma de Severus para casa, aliás. Eles estavam se provocando ou era impressão minha? Porque não paravam de se encarar?

- Na verdade, eu não...

- _Lils_, você já contou a ele que moramos na mesma casa? Ele não precisa se incomodar – disse James, avançando um passo e dando um sorriso falso.

Olhei para os dois, irritada. Eles não iriam me deixar falar? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Ah, não será incomodo nenhum.

Severus passou os braços pelos meus ombros sorrindo e James grunhiu. Irritada, bufei e me afastei do braço, ignorando o olhar magoado de Sev e a risada vitoriosa vinda de James.

- Vocês dois podem, _por favor_, parar com isso? – falei, olhando de um a outro, que só agora pareciam notar a minha presença.

Graças a Deus, foi nessa hora que a minha salvadora chegou. Eu já disse que Marlene sempre sabe os momentos perfeitos para aparecer? Ela estava um pouco corada, mas resolvi deixar passar aquela vez.

- Hum, perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou, confusa, nos observando com cautela.

- Nada – eu disse, puxando Lene pelo braço e lançando um último olhar raivoso para os garotos. – Nós vamos andando para casa, estou a fim de andar.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Oi gente! Eu sei que eu demorei e tal, mas é que eu fiquei meio enrolada com as provas e tudo (pelo menos eu fui bem), mas eu prometo que vou tentar escrever mais rápido pra dar mais tempo pra corrigir e vocês não ficarem tanto tempo sem capítulo novo. Enfim, deixem reviews falando o que acharam, tá bom? Beijos

**N/b:** Hey, gente! A culpa foi minha. Aliás, da faculdade. Mil coisas para ler, fazer, escrever, estudar e, pensa só, pouco tempo. Mas eu achei uma brecha para corrigir o capítulo que, convenhamos, ficou o máximo. Esse final, cara, eu amei! Mandem reviews para a autora linda, prometem? Beijinhos!

Gabriela Black


	7. Chapter 6

**There's no place like home.**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: T

**Resumo: **Depois da morte dos pais, Lily tem que morar com uma família totalmente estranha, e pior, morar com o garoto mais popular e mais galinha de Hogwarts. (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis.<strong>

Entrei no quarto, fechei a porta e sentei na escrivaninha. Cinco minutos depois, levantei e andei até a biblioteca, suspirando. Porém, mal sentei em uma das poltronas, voltei a levantar, bufando. E assim eu passei um bom tempo, apenas procurando um lugar aonde a música infernal não chegasse. Não que fosse ruim realmente, mas era impossível estudar com todo aquele barulho.

Por fim, decidi que eu tinha que falar com James. Eu sabia que eu ia ter que fazer uma hora, mas adiei o máximo possível. E lá estava eu, parada em frente sua porta, de onde vinha um som ensurdecedor. Nada nervosa, é claro. Quero dizer, não havia motivos para me sentir nervosa. Nenhum. Então porque o meu coração batia como se eu estivesse corrido uma maratona?

Respirando fundo, bati na porta de leve. Revirei os olhos com a minha própria estupidez. Como eu esperava que ele fosse me ouvir bater com a música naquele volume? Mas, por outro lado, não tinha nada mais que eu pudesse fazer, tinha? Bem, eu podia simplesmente entrar no quarto. Mas seria desrespeitoso, certo? Não queria invadir sua privacidade, afinal, eu já estava morando na casa dele.

Definitivamente não ia entrar no seu quarto sem bater. Bater também não ia funcionar, porque ele não ia ouvir. Então só me restava uma alternativa: esperar a maldita música terminar e bater na porta antes de começar a próxima.

Encostei-me à parede ao lado da porta e me permiti escorregar até estar sentada no chão. Eu não conhecia a música, mas se eu ignorasse o volume, tinha que admitir que era boa. O único problema é que parecia nunca acabar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até a música chegar nos seus acordes finais, e eu já estava em frente à porta. Aos poucos, tudo ficou silencioso, e eu sabia que aquele era o momento em que devia bater. Mas eu hesitei. E, por esse momento de hesitação, minha mão só tocou na porta no segundo em que outra música começou.

Bufei, frustrada. Tanta espera tinha me levado a nada. Meu Deus, como eu podia ser tão idiota? Por que tanta dificuldade para apenas bater em uma porta? Irritada, me virei, pronta para dar meia-volta. Mas no momento em que dei o primeiro passo, a porta abriu.

- Lily?

Perdi o fôlego. Parado em frente a porta do quarto estava um James Potter vestindo apenas uma calça jeans e um tênis. Sim, _sem camisa. _E, _meu Deus_. Era simplesmente impossível desviar os olhos daquele abdômen largo, definido, bronzeado e... Oh, merda.

Eu não gostava de futebol. Mas, talvez eu começasse a gostar depois de ver o tórax de James. É sério. Eu podia ficar o dia inteiro apreciando a pele exposta, os músculos se contraindo conforme ele se movia, os ombros largos...

Não, não podia. Mas eu estava totalmente paralisada. Eu sabia que tinha que desviar o olhar, mas era como se ele fosse um imã, e eu simplesmente não conseguia mover os olhos.

Engoli em seco. Certo, estava na hora de olhar para outro lugar.

_Agora, Lily. _

Por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão maravilhoso?

Certo, eu não podia ficar encarando ele para sempre. Quer dizer, ele vai pensar que eu sou pervertida ou algo do tipo. Eu não tinha culpa! A culpa era totalmente dele, por sair do quarto sem camisa. Ele não sabia o que _aquilo_ causa nas pobres e inocentes garotas como eu?

Com algum esforço, olhei para o seu rosto. E me arrependi amargamente.

James estava com aqueles sorrisos divertidos, típicos dele, e deixou escapar um risinho. Merda. _Merda, merda, merda._ Deus, eu podia ser mais indiscreta? Ele definitivamente estava pensando que eu era pervertida. Ótimo.

E pra piorar (sim, ainda pode piorar), eu fiquei mais vermelha que os meus cabelos. O que, acredite, é muito. Eu não queria olhar nos seus olhos, mas eu também não podia olhar para baixo, se não, ele ia pensar que eu estava olhando para lá _de novo_.

- Você queria alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Idiota.

Sim, eu quero que você coloque uma camisa.

- É, eu... ahn. É que... bem, eu... – eu balbuciei tentando formar alguma frase coerente e passando a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo. Por que meu cérebro nunca funciona quando eu preciso?

- Você...? – ele incentivou, rindo baixinho.

Isso me irritou. Ele ficava rindo de mim sendo que a culpa era inteiramente dele? Estúpido, eu não tenho culpa se você é gostoso. Eu sou uma garota, merda!

- Eu queria saber se você podia abaixar um pouco o volume da sua música, porque eu não consigo estudar em lugar nenhum – eu disse, enquanto o olhava irritada.

James levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. Eu tive que me controlar pra manter meus olhos em seu rosto.

- Você já tentou na biblioteca? – perguntou ele, risonho.

- Sim, já tentei – bufei. – Mas acontece que a sua música chega lá também.

Ele riu e eu fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem, então.

Eu me movi, desconfortável, apoiando meu peso de um pé para o outro. James sorriu e se virou de volta para o quarto. Hum, ele tinha as costas bonitas também. Era realmente legal observar os músculos se movendo conforme ele andava.

Quando James estava fechando a porta, eu ainda não tinha me movido um centímetro.

- Vai ficar parada aí? – ele perguntou, divertido.

Olhei para ele confusa.

- Ahn? Ah, não, não. Eu vou... – eu apontei para um lugar qualquer. – lá.

Dei um sorriso sem graça, e sai praticamente correndo de lá, olhando para os meus próprios pés e torcendo para que ele não tivesse visto o meu rosto corado.

* * *

><p>A biblioteca era um dos meus lugares favoritos. Especialmente a dos Potter. Era bem iluminada, silenciosa (quando James não ligava alguma música no volume máximo, é claro) e tinha aquele cheirinho de livros que eu tanto amava. Ou melhor, cheiro de livro novo, bem cuidado, não aqueles cheios de pó que me faziam espirrar.<p>

Não tinha nada melhor do que sentar em uma daquelas poltronas aconchegantes, com o Ziggy (que servia para me esquentar) deitado no meu colo, um bom livro e um delicioso chocolate quente, apenas aproveitando a tranquilidade daquele lugar. Mas, infelizmente, essa não era a minha atual situação.

Ziggy não estava aqui. O livro em minhas mãos definitivamente não era interessante. Bem, eu até poderia ter o chocolate quente, mas eu era preguiçosa demais para ir fazer um. Na verdade, eu estava com um livro enorme de história na minha frente e passava os olhos pelas linhas sem a menor atenção.

Pela minha cabeça não parava de passar a imagem de James sem camisa e a minha reação patética. Quer dizer, eu nunca fui de ficar babando qualquer garoto bonito que passasse pela rua, mas James era tão... James. Absurdamente James. E estupidamente lindo. Não só o rosto, não só o cabelo, não só o abdômen. Tudo. O conjunto. Esse era o problema. E também o motivo por ele ter tantas garotas se arrastando aos seus pés.

Não que eu fosse uma dessas garotas. Nós éramos amigos, nada além disso. Uma pequena queda por ele quando eu era apenas uma criança estúpida não significa nada, absolutamente nada. Quer dizer, eu já gostei de várias outras pessoas antes. Como, por exemplo, um garoto chamado Brad quando eu tinha sete anos. E... bem, tem o Jake, lá da escola, ele é bem bonitinho. É uma pena que tenha se formado ano passado. E eu definitivamente tenho uma queda por Johnny Depp. Isso conta, certo?

De qualquer maneira, eu estou morrendo de vergonha. Se Marlene tivesse visto isso, ela iria rir disso para sempre. É por isso que eu vou simplesmente me esquecer de contar para ela. Afinal, qual o problema? Amigas se esquecem de contar coisas sem importância uma para as outras.

Fechei o livro com força, fazendo com que um gato caia de uma das estantes. Lancei um olhar fulminante a Ziggy. Então era ali que ele se escondia enquanto devia estar servindo de cobertor para mim? Gato idiota.

Como é que eu conseguiria ir bem nas provas se eu não conseguia nem ler o conteúdo? Suspirando, fiz uma bolinha de papel com um dos meus cadernos e joguei para Ziggy. Assisti, divertida, ele lutar bravamente contra o monstro da minha bolinha de papel. Ele devia achar que estava salvando o mundo ou algo assim.

Juntei meus materiais espalhados, coloquei na mochila e sai da biblioteca, deixando Ziggy sozinho com a sua bola de papel. Logo que passei da porta, dei de cara com Emily.

- Lily, estava procurando por você – ela sorriu, e fez sinal para que eu a seguisse. – James falou que você estava estudando. Preocupada com as provas?

Fiz uma careta.

- Um pouco – respondi hesitante.

- Não se preocupe – ela me tranquilizou. - Eu tenho certeza que você vai bem.

Nós entramos na sala, ela abriu uma gaveta e puxou um livro antigo. Não, não parecia ser um livro. Era muito grande para isso.

Emily sentou em um dos sofás e eu sentei ao seu lado. Ela olhou para o objeto em suas mãos e sorriu, com uma expressão nostálgica.

- Bem... - ela suspirou, enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente pela capa desbotada. - Eu tenho guardado esse álbum por muito tempo. Desde que eu era uma garota, para ser mais exata. É um pouco difícil para mim, mas... eu acho que eu devo isso a você.

Ela me entregou o álbum com as mãos tremulas e eu o abri com cuidado.

No primeiro momento estranhei, achando estar vendo a mim mesma nas fotos. Quando reconheci a garota ruiva sorridente senti aquela coisa estranha no peito. Aquela que ameaçava me sufocar toda vez que eu me lembrava dela.

Desde pequena me diziam que eu era a cara de minha mãe, mas eu nunca dei atenção. Olhando para aquelas fotos, a nossa semelhança fazia que o vazio no meu peito parecesse ainda maior.

Respirei fundo e ergui os olhos. Emily me observava com cuidado.

- Sua mãe foi uma grande amiga. Ela sempre esteve lá para mim, mesmo depois do colégio.

Voltei a olhar para o álbum e engoli em seco. Ao lado de minha mãe estava uma garota sorridente. Emily.

Dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Você deve sentir falta dela, não é? - perguntei, em um sussurro, sem a encarar.

Ela assentiu, olhando para as mãos.

- Não tanto quanto você, claro. Mas sim, ela faz muita falta - sorriu. - Achei que você gostaria de ficar com isso.

Eu hesitei.

- Tem certeza? - perguntei. - Isso deve significar muito para você também.

Ela segurou minhas mãos.

- As lembranças da sua mãe vão sempre estar comigo, eu não preciso das fotografias para isso. Mas você precisa, para conhecer um pouco de como ela era na adolescência - ela sorriu e me indicou com a cabeça. - Aliás, eu já tenho uma cópia dela aqui comigo.

Eu ri.

- E como... Como era ela? - perguntei hesitante. - Adolescente, quero dizer.

- Sua mãe era... - ela olhou para cima, enquanto parecia procurar a palavra certa - única - disse, por fim, rindo um pouco. - Ela mudava muito de uma pessoa para outra. Um pouco tímida com os estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo, ousada. Não se importava em discutir com os outros pelo que acreditava, sabe? E ela quase nunca perdia uma discussão. Até porque, como ela mesma dizia, nunca falava sobre nada de que não tivesse certeza.

Sorri, comparando a mulher que me criou com a adolescente descrita.

- Ela costumava me dizer isso também. Eu morria de medo de discutir com ela - eu ri. - Até meu pai ficava inseguro e acabava aceitando o que quer que ela falasse sem que ela tivesse que se esforçar para convencê-lo.

- Ela pensou em ser advogada, você sabia? - perguntou Emily, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Balancei a cabeça. Minha mãe nunca tinha falado sobre isso.

- Ela quis por muito tempo - continuou ela. - Mas aí seu pai contou todas aquelas historias de povos antigos e ela se apaixonou pela ideia de passar a vida viajando e estudando sobre outras culturas.

- Bem, foi o que ela fez no final – falei, dando de ombros. – Acho que... Acho que ela foi feliz, sabe?

Emily assentiu, sorrindo.

- Ela foi. Realmente foi – respondeu. – Você se lembra do sorriso dela quando falava sobre as viagens?

Sorri.

- Eu me lembro de achar um tédio total.

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Nunca admiti para ela, mas eu também – disse, como se contasse um segredo. – Acho que é por isso que ela e seu pai se davam tão bem.

Ia concordar quando seu celular apitou.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Lily - ela se levantou um pouco hesitante, olhando com uma careta para o telefone.

- Obrigada pelo álbum, Emily - falei, enquanto me levantava e lhe dava um abraço apertado.

- De nada, querida.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Era assustador o jeito como eu já me sentia apegada a Emily em tão pouco tempo. Talvez fosse por causa da sua amizade com a minha mãe que fazia com que eu me sentisse tão próxima a ela, mas eu ficava feliz por tê-la por perto.

Subi as escadas correndo e deixei o álbum embaixo do colchão. Queria ver melhor mais tarde, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver agora.

* * *

><p>- Severus Snape – fuzilei o garoto sentado na minha frente com o olhar. – Acho que precisamos conversar, não é mesmo?<p>

Ele se encolheu na cadeira, exatamente como fazia quando eu usava aquele mesmo tom ainda criança, e fez uma careta.

- Eu sabia – falou, com um tom acusatório – que tinha algo por trás do seu inocente convite para tomar sorvete.

Não pude conter o sorriso. Sabia que ele estava certo.

Dei de ombros e apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa.

- É – concordei. – Você estava certo. De qualquer maneira, você podia ter recusado se quisesse.

Ele bufou.

- Claro – disse, sarcástico. – Você obviamente não ia me obrigar a vir caso eu recusasse.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não ia mesmo – falei. – Mas não é sobre isso que quero conversar.

Sev suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Eu sei que não – disse, sem me encarar.

- Ótimo – falei. – Agora, me explique. O que diabos foi aquilo com James mais cedo?

Ele me encarou desconfiado.

- Sabe, na época em que eu morava aqui – disse, seu tom era ácido –, você o chamava de Potter. Parece que está mais íntima dele, hum?

Tudo o que pude fazer foi revirar olhos mais uma vez.

- Pare de implicar. Você queria que eu continuasse chamando James pelo sobrenome mesmo agora que eu moro na mesma casa que ele? Qual o seu grande problema com ele, afinal?

Severus deu de ombros.

- Não tenho nenhum problema com ele. Só não acho que você não precisa ficar amiguinha do garoto – disse e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para o 'amiguinha'.

- E qual o problema de ser amiga dele? – perguntei. – James é um cara legal.

Severus bufou e levantou os braços em um gesto dramático.

- Se ele é tão legal assim, por que você não vai tomar sorvete com ele? – perguntou.

Eu ri. Era engraçado quando ele tinha seus pequenos ataques de ciúmes. Não era como o ciúme que um namorado sente de uma namorada, mas aquele típico ciúme entre amigos que chegava a ser engraçado, além de exageradamente dramático. Acontecia frequentemente com Marlene também, toda vez que eu parava de dar atenção a ela para conversar com alguém do grupo de leitura.

Sev apenas me encarou fingindo indignação.

- Então todo aquele showzinho de você foi ciúmes? – balancei a cabeça, ainda rindo. – Eu devia ter notado. Quer dizer, é a sua cara.

- Eu não fiz showzinho nenhum. Está exagerando, Lils – lancei o meu melhor olhar de "Olha quem falando" para ele, que ignorou. – O ponto é: eu não gosto dele.

Franzi o cenho.

- Ah, é? – perguntei. – Posso saber por quê?

Ele se mexeu, desconfortável.

- Nós, hum, não nos dávamos muito bem na infância, sabe? – falou, desviando o olhar. – Quer dizer, você _sabe _como ele era.

- Você quer dizer arrogante, mimado e cruel? – ele concordou com a cabeça. – É, então sim. Mas, você sabe, ele está diferente. Ele era só uma criança, Sev.

Severus suspirou e deu de ombros.

- É, é, eu sei – disse. – Só que... você não deve lembrar, não éramos amigos nessa época.

Apenas o encarei, os olhos semicerrados, desconfiada.

- Fale – ele começou a negar, mas eu o cortei. – Agora.

Revirou os olhos.

- Certo – disse, enquanto se apoiava sobre os cotovelos. – O negócio é que James foi uma criança implicante. Ele escolhia uma vítima e a perseguia para sempre. E, bem, eu fui uma dessas vítimas. Mesmo quando eu conheci você, ele continuava, mas evitava fazer alguma coisa na sua frente.

Eu estava confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco irritada. James podia ter mudado, mas eu não gostava de pensar que ele pudesse ter incomodado Severus. Odiava que mexessem com meus amigos e, como Sev era um dos melhores, não conseguia não sentir raiva.

Além de tudo Severus tinha dito que James evitava fazer as coisas na minha frente. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, nem imaginar o motivo. James tinha falado que sempre achou que eu o odiava, então poderia ser medo de ser dedurado ou algo do tipo. Eu também conseguia ser uma criança cruel quando queria. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar James com medo de alguma coisa.

- E é por causa disso – continuou Severus, me trazendo de volta a realidade – que eu não consigo confiar nele. Acho que fiquei um pouco ressentido ou sei lá. Então, eu agradeceria se você, hum, não se aproximasse muito dele.

Sorri solidária e balancei a cabeça.

- Sev – disse e tentei não parecer injusta. -, sei que isso foi difícil para você. Mas você tem que entender que ele era uma criança. James já cresceu agora. E, pelo que posso ver, aprendeu algumas coisas. Ele...

- Isso quer dizer – interrompeu Severus. – que você não vai fazer o que eu pedi, não é? Bom, eu já imaginava.

Desviei o olhar e mordi o lábio. Bom, era meio injusto o que ele estava pedindo.

- Só não acho que devemos julgar James por algo que ele fez a tanto tempo atrás – falei, baixinho. Não queria que ele ficasse chateado comigo, mas também não achava justo com James.

- Certo – disse, terminando seu sorvete. – Tudo bem. Já está tarde, não? É melhor irmos – ele levantou.

Olhei para ele nervosa e fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Você não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai? – pisquei os olhos exageradamente.

Severus tentou parecer sério, mas acabou sorrindo.

- Infelizmente não – disse. – É meio impossível quando você fica piscando esses olhos verdes brilhantes. É injusto.

Gargalhei.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hey, eu sei que demorei séculos para postar, mas é que eu sou mesmo lerda para escrever, sabe? E, se eu não to inspirada e tento escrever do mesmo jeito, fica uma merda. Uma merda que, se postar, todo mundo vai parar de ler. Mas enfim, me desculpem, ok? Eu juro que eu vou tentar (não prometo nada) me organizar para escrever e postar mais rápido.

E os motivos da demora não foram só falta de inspiração, ok? É que, além de eu me enrolar toda com a escola, eu comecei outra fanfic. E, sabe, quando eu começo outra fanfic, eu fico toda empolgada, então eu escrevi um monte nela e não tinha inspiração para essa. E é por isso que essa nova fic eu vou esperar para postar só depois de pronta, para tentar não fazer vocês esperarem muito. Até porque eu sei como é ruim.

Ah, e a culpa não foi só da beta, até porque o capítulo só ficou pronto semana passada, ou seja, se eu postasse na hora que eu terminei, ainda era tarde. E, infelizmente, eu vou ter que dizer que eu não tenho previsão de postar em menos de duas semanas, até porque eu vou ter semana de provas e tudo o mais. Eu não consigo escrever perto das provas.

Vocês podem agradecer ao meu Ares Particular (também conhecido como Giovanna, ou Filha de Apolo no Nyah!. E sim, eu vou viver fazendo propagando dela porque ela escreve muuuito bem) por me trazer inspiração. Sejam lindos e aproveitem para ir ver as fics dela. Vocês provavelmente nem vão ler isso, mas enfim.

Tentem fazer o grande esforço de escrever alguma coisa na caixinha aí em baixo, ok?

Beijos.

**N/B:** Podem brigar comigo, juro, a culpa da demora foi minha. Faz dias que o capítulo tá no meu e-mail. Mas eu tava sem internet e, quando consegui, SEM WORD! Ou seja, demorou um pouco para conseguir tudo o que eu precisava pra corrigir... Enfim, o que acharam? Essa autora, hein, omitindo o que o James fez pro Severus, só pra nos deixar curiosas... Hunft.

Comentem, meninas. Agora o ff deixou tudo mais fácil mesmo... Beijinhos! Gabriela Black


	8. Chapter 7

- James – cumprimentei, entrando na cozinha.

- Lily – respondeu.

James estava sentado na mesa, descontraído, com um enorme e, aparentemente, delicioso sanduíche na sua frente. Tentei não encarar muito sua comida, mas era difícil depois de um dia inteiro praticamente sem comer nada além de um pequeno almoço. Estava faminta.

Olhei para James de soslaio. Ele estava me encarando. Desviei os olhos, envergonhada, pensando sobre o dia anterior quando pedi para que ele abaixasse o volume da sua música. Humilhante. Abri a porta da geladeira sem ter certeza do que fazer. Ainda sentia seu olhar nas minhas costas, provavelmente com aquele típico sorriso de lado que fazia as pernas das garotas da escola amolecerem.

Mais por não querer ficar como uma idiota parada na frente da geladeira do que qualquer coisa, peguei apenas o leite e enchi um copo, mesmo morrendo de fome. Então me virei, tentando evitar os olhos do garoto sorrindo para mim e indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

Sentei, mexendo desconfortavelmente os dedos pelo copo de leite e encarando a mesa.

- Então – ele disse, chamando minha atenção. – Estudou bastante?

Eu ri, me sentindo mais leve.

- Parece minha mãe falando – revirei os olhos. Só aí eu percebi o que tinha dito e me calei, desviando os olhos mais uma vez. Minha mãe definitivamente não era um bom assunto.

- Deve ser difícil para você – comentou baixinho.

Eu não queria discutir sobre aquilo com James. Falar sobre meus pais costumava me levar a lágrimas e eu não gostava de chorar. Chorar me fazia parecer patética, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados, além de ser sinal de fraqueza. Eu não ia chorar. Não na frente dele.

- É – respondi. Minha voz passou arranhando a garganta.

James suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos com frustração. Ele deve ter percebido que eu não queria falar sobre o assunto, porque ficamos um minuto em completo silêncio, eu concentrada em desenhar círculos no meu copo e ele encarando sua própria comida, mas sem tocá-la. Finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Acho que você vai bem nessas provas – disse, e eu o encarei. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, como se tivesse me assegurando que não iria tocar no assunto de novo. Sorri, agradecida e pude ver o alívio em seus olhos. – Você sempre vai.

- Porque você tira notas péssimas, certo? – provoquei, sorrindo mais abertamente. Ele riu. – Sempre me perguntei como consegue ir tão bem. Quer dizer, você não tem cara de quem passa as noites em claro estudando.

Ele riu.

- Você está certa – disse, se curvando sobre a mesa. – Quer saber meu segredo?

Assenti e me aproximei. A curiosidade estava estampada no meu rosto.

- Não tenho certeza se você vai aguentar – ele provocou com um sorriso zombeteiro, levantando a sobrancelha.

Tomei um grande gole de leite e sorri para ele.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir – falei, dando de ombros com falsa indiferença.

Ele se inclinou ainda mais sobre a mesa e indicou para que eu me aproximasse. Senti a antiga confiança se esvaindo do meu corpo, mas me fiz o que ele pediu. Da pequena distância que estávamos eu conseguia sentir sua respiração bater suavemente contra meu rosto e me perguntei se ele via as reações que aquilo me provocava.

James ainda sorria e me encarava como se estivéssemos compartilhando o segredo da origem do mundo. E eu também não conseguia evitar sorrir, apesar do nervosismo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou em um sussurro. Por um momento pensei ter o visto encarar minha boca, mas afastei o pensamento idiota.

Assenti, com medo de confiar em minha própria voz, e engoli em seco.

Ele tentou parecer sério, mas a sombra de um sorriso permanecia em seu rosto.

- O segredo é... – ele fez uma pausa dramática onde tudo o que eu pude fazer foi encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes que pareciam ainda mais esverdeados de perto. – prestar atenção na aula.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso vitorioso e fiquei encarando o nada por um momento. Então caí na gargalhada. James apenas me observou com divertimento, enquanto eu balançava a cabeça em negação.

- Meu Deus, James – falei quando voltei a conseguir respirar normalmente. – Isso é novidade. Você prestando atenção na aula? – levantei as sobrancelhas com descrença.

Ele deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Mais do que você, na verdade – disse, com um tom acusador. – Acha que eu não vi você praticamente dormindo nas aulas de história?

Bufei.

- História é entediante.

Ele franziu o cenho como se considerasse a afirmação.

- É, mas a maioria das garotas fica encarando o professor, não dormindo – disse James, com uma careta. – Não sei o que ele tem de tão bom.

- É meio óbvio, não? – perguntei, rindo. – Will é bonito, inteligente, gentil... É praticamente tudo o que as garotas procuram.

Ele levantou as sobrancelha para mim, com um olhar questionador.

- _Will?_ – perguntou, com um pouco de amargura.

- Culpa da Lene – falei, revirando os olhos. – Ela só chama ele assim, até que eu me acostumei.

- Sirius me contou – James soltou uma risada curta.

Observei ele com curiosidade.

- Hum... – falei, apertando os com olhos com um sorriso se formando em meu rosto. – E o que mais Sirius falou sobre ela?

Ele deu uma gargalhada daquelas gostosas de ouvir, como a de uma criança. Meu sorriso aumentou.

- Ele me mataria se eu contasse – disse, com divertimento. – Ainda não entendo o que aqueles dois têm. Você sabia que eles já se conheciam antes de você chegar aqui?

Encarei James intrigada.

- Sério? Marlene não me contou – falei, um pouquinho chateada. Mas então lembrei sobre o que ela disse sobre eu ter me afastado e me senti um pouquinho melhor. – Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ela ficar toda sem graça quando ele está por perto.

Ele assentiu.

- Talvez. – concordou. – Ainda não consegui arrancar muita coisa de Sirius.

Sorri.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer com Lene também – falei pensativa. – Você sabe onde Sirius estava ontem, na saída da escola?

- Não – negou, apoiando a cabeça no queixo. – Na verdade, ele faltou a última aula também – ele olhou para mim. – Marlene?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não tenho certeza – balançando a perna por baixo da mesa com agitação. – Não tenho essa aula com ela.

Desviei os olhos dele e encarei a mesa com testa franzida. Marlene estava estranha, mas ela me contaria se tivesse algo importante acontecendo. O que me levava a concluir que não era importante, por mais que tivesse alguma coisa que ela não estava me contando.

Quando meus olhos encontraram os de James mais uma vez, vi que ele estava me observando com curiosidade. Eu ainda tinha uma careta no rosto, mas sorri com sua expressão.

- Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa, você sabe – eu disse, mordiscando o lábio.

Ele riu e concordou. Então levantou e roubou o meu copo de leite, tomando todo o resto. Olhei para ele indignada, mas James ignorou.

- E nós vamos descobrir o que é – ele se escorou na bancada e me encarou. – Não deve ser tão difícil assim.

Levantei também, apoiando minhas costas na cadeira onde estava sentada segundos atrás.

- Não deve mesmo – concordei. – Considerando que eles são nossos amigos, quero dizer.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu sobre a testa e eu me perguntei se seu cabelo seria tão macio como parecia.

- E eles não são discretos – James adicionou, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez e me tirando da patética divagação sobre o grau de maciez do seu cabelo. – Sirius fica tão idiota perto dela que nem percebe o quão óbvio está sendo.

- Óbvio em relação ao que, exatamente? – perguntei, tentando ser sutil. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto e James riu.

- Droga, Evans – disse, desviando o olhar e ainda sorrindo. – Você sabe que eu não posso contar.

- Tudo bem – falei no tom mais indiferente que consegui e dei de ombros. – Se você prefere deixar que eu imagine.

James me olhou com os olhos semicerrados e eu só o encarei de volta com inocência totalmente falsa. Nós dois sabíamos o que eu estava fazendo.

- Boa tentativa – James resmungou e se aproximou de mim. – Mas não vai funcionar. Você já me fez falar demais, não acha?

- Na verdade, você falou por conta própria – apontei, mantendo o sorriso inocente e piscando várias vezes seguidas para dar ênfase à minha pose angelical.

James apenas revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Tentei não desviar o olhar de seu rosto para lá.

- Certo, então apenas me responda uma coisa – falei, desistindo de fazer James falar usando meu olhar angelical. Sempre funcionava com os professores, era uma pena que James não caísse nessa. – Sirius gosta da Lene, não gosta?

James pareceu pensar.

- Defina gostar.

Bufei e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando achar um jeito de explicar sem ser muito constrangedor. O que era difícil, já que tudo parecia ser um pouco humilhante demais quando James estava perto. Era como se, de repente, eu ficasse ciente de como tudo que saia da minha boca soava estúpido.

- Ugh, você sabe – grunhi, olhando para o meus pés. Mas era claro que ele não sabia.

Relações românticas não era um bom assunto para conversar com James e eu devia saber disso. Por vários motivos, na verdade. O garoto nunca teve realmente uma relação séria – nem eu, para ser sincera, mas eu havia lido sobre várias -, apesar de inúmeras sem nenhum compromisso.

Voltei meu olhar para James que sorria com o meu embaraço. Eu queria bater nele.

- Não como as garotas que ele sai – falei, gesticulando. Ele me observava com curiosidade, a testa franzida. –, sabe?

James fez uma careta.

- Você fala como se ele só saísse com elas por diversão.

- E não é verdade? – perguntei e ele riu. – Você tem que admitir que, pelo menos a maioria das vezes, vocês não têm interesses sérios com as garotas que saem.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês? Quando foi que isso se tornou sobre mim? – perguntou, com alguma diversão na voz.

- Você não é muito diferente dele – falei, dando de ombros. Na verdade, era basicamente isso que fazia James não ser totalmente perfeito. O que era completamente injusto, constando que eu tinha milhares de defeitos. E, as poucas coisas que poderiam ser consideradas defeitos, só o faziam ser mais... James. Argh, era tão irritante.

James resmungou, chamando minha atenção.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – apontei e ele abriu um sorriso de provocação.

- Eu nunca disse que iria – rebateu.

Fiz um bico quase involuntariamente e ele parou de sorrir e encarou a minha boca. E, pela segunda vez no dia, meu coração começou bater insistentemente rápido contra minhas costelas enquanto James se aproximou um pouco mais, lentamente. Engoli em seco e tentei ordenar para mim mesma que me acalmasse. Uma total perda de tempo.

James levantou os olhos até os meus mais uma vez e eu prendi a respiração, sem conseguir me impedir de divagar sobre qual cor predominava em seus olhos naquela hora, o avelã cotidiano ou o verde claro que eu nunca tinha visto em outro lugar.

- O que você queria saber mesmo? – perguntou, sua voz saindo rouca.

- Eu... – comecei, e abaixei os olhos.

Meus olhos se fixaram em um ponto no canto da sua boca e, antes que eu sequer processasse o que estava acontecendo, meus pés já me levavam para mais perto dele e minha mão ia de encontro a sua boca, limpar o mínimo resquício de leite que se encontrava ali.

Quase no mesmo instante em que nossas peles se tocaram eu puxei minha mão de volta e andei para trás até minhas costas encostarem mais uma vez na cadeira, com os olhos meio arregalados, pensando em todas as vezes em que eu havia lido sobre choques elétricos quando um garoto e uma garota se tocavam e considerado exagero.

Levantei os olhos para encarar James. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas em interrogação e os cantos da sua boca se inclinaram levemente para cima.

- Tinha leite na sua boca – murmurei, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha. Por que eu sempre tinha de me humilhar na frente dele?

O sorriso de James aumentou e eu me xinguei mentalmente. Eu nem devia ter olhado para a boca dele, em primeiro lugar. Nos livros, as pessoas só olham para a boca um das outras quando estão prestes a se beijar. Droga, agora ele devia estar pensando que eu estava apaixonada por ele ou coisa do tipo.

O que era ridículo, porque eu não estava. Não mesmo. O que quer que eu pensava sentir por ele quando éramos crianças já havia passado há muito tempo.

James ia falar alguma coisa. Eu sabia que ia. Provavelmente alguma piadinha que eu definitivamente não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse impedir ele, Emily entrou na cozinha.

Se eu não estivesse o mais distante possível de James, teria pulado para mais longe. Infelizmente, o máximo que eu podia fazer era pressionar com mais força minhas costas contra a cadeira. Ou felizmente, considerando que seria muito suspeito se eu pulasse para longe dele quando ela entrasse, principalmente com o rosto todo vermelho e com nervosismo óbvio.

James ainda me encarava com um meio sorriso, como se estivesse se divertindo com a minha reação. Imbecil.

- Olá, crianças – cumprimentou Emily com seu usual bom humor, entrando na cozinha com umas sete sacolas na mão, provavelmente voltando do mercado. – Alguma ajuda?

Eu poderia suspirar de alívio se não fosse tão óbvio. Emily nem ao menos olhava na nossa direção, distraída em tentar não deixar nenhuma sacola escorregar pelos seus dedos.

Tentei não correr ao ir pegar algumas sacolas e deixar em cima da mesa. James também estava ajudando, mas eu me recusava a olhar na sua direção.

- Ah, e Lily – Emily chamou, quando já estava me preparando para fugir para meu quarto – Sua amiga, Lene, está esperando você na sala.

* * *

><p>- Não acredito que você veio aqui só para me fazer andar com você – bufei, me apressando para conseguir ficar ao lado dela. Lene conseguia ser muito rápida quando queria.<p>

- Você devia me agradecer – falou com tanta convicção que eu quase acreditei. – Se não fosse por mim você provavelmente viraria uma velha gorda e ranzinza.

Revirei os olhos.

- Uma velha gorda, ranzinza e sem calos nos pés – comentei e ela ignorou.

- Você realmente devia fazer algum exercício de vez em quando – disse, usando aquele tom de mãe que eu achava tão irritante e fofo ao mesmo tempo. – Você sabe, faz bem. Faz você se sentir mais animada também, eu li na internet.

Então ela começou a falar sobre todas as vantagens de praticar atividades físicas e eu parei de prestar atenção. A cena da cozinha voltou para minha frente e eu senti vontade de esconder meu rosto, mesmo sabendo que James não podia me ver. Consegui impedir que minhas mãos voassem para cobrir meu rosto, mas não pude fazer nada em relação ao calor que começava a crescer nas minhas bochechas.

- O que foi? – Lene perguntou e eu a amaldiçoei por ser tão observadora.

Ela não precisava saber do momento estranho na cozinha. Eu não precisava de mais alguém rindo de mim além da minha própria consciência. Ela não precisava saber de uma coisa tão idiota, patética e estúpida como...

- Eu tive um momento estranho com o James – falei, antes que pudesse me conter.

Ugh.

Marlene me encarou como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça. E talvez tivesse mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer com "momento estranho"?

Comecei a mexer com minhas mãos de um jeito agitado.

- Você sabe, coisas estranhas. Olhares estranhos, ações estranhas, palavras estranhas. Sensações estranhas no estômago – um sorriso começou a surgir no seu rosto. – O que foi?

Seu sorriso aumentou vendo minha frustração.

- Você quer dizer um momento romântico?

- Não! – gritei e Lene começou a rir. – Quer dizer, é claro que não – repeti, dessa vez com a voz mais controlada e tentando manter a expressão neutra. Demonstrar desespero nunca era uma boa ideia. – Deixe de ser idiota.

Mas Marlene não parava de rir e tudo o que eu podia fazer era resmungar e lançar olhares mortais a ela até que parasse.

- Você é tão óbvia, Lils – disse, sorrindo um pouco menos. – Aquela conversa de "eu não gosto mais dele" não me convenceu nem por um segundo.

- Mas eu não gosto dele, certo? – interrompi, antes que ela começasse a planejar um casamento ou algo do tipo. – E não foi romântico, definitivamente não... romântico. É.

Ela deve ter notado minha hesitação na última frase porque deu uma curta risada.

- Tudo bem, então – concordou e eu a encarei com suspeita. – Se não é o que eu estou pensando, por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

Bufei.

- Até contaria, só que... – parei por um momento e sorri. – Certo, eu conto. Se você me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e o Sirius.

O sorriso dela tremeu.

- Entre mim e... Não tem nada acontecendo entre nós – ela negou muito rápido para que soasse convincente, ainda que fosse melhor do que qualquer mentira minha. – Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Então por que você fica tão nervosa quando ele está por perto? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela virou o rosto para que eu não pudesse ver e ficou em silêncio. – Por que você não me contou que vocês dois já se conheciam antes daquele dia na minha casa?

Só então ela voltou a me encarar.

- Ahn, hum. – Lene gaguejou. – Obviamente porque não era importante.

- Claro – ela sabia que eu não estava convencida. – E onde você estava na saída do colégio ontem?

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros desajeitadamente, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Eu demorei um pouco para pegar meu material no armário, ok? – falou, sua voz um pouco aguda. – Até parece que você nunca fez isso.

- É, seria uma boa desculpa – acenei com a cabeça. – Mas o fato de você ter faltado a última aula torna meio impossível.

Lene me encarou com os olhos meio arregalados.

- Como você sabe que eu faltei?

Eu ri.

- Eu não sabia até você me contar – disse e eu observei feliz seu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho.

- Tudo bem – ela tentou demonstrar indiferença. – Você ganhou. Não precisa me contar o que aconteceu com o James.

Parei no meio de um passo.

- Sério? – meu tom de voz deixava óbvio a minha descrença. – Você vai desistir de saber só pra não me contar sobre você e o Sirius?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Sirius, certo? – teimou, parando ao meu lado.

- Claro que não – ironizei. Lene sorriu, como se não tivesse notado o sarcasmo no meu tom. – Eu achava que você ia querer saber o que James contou que Sirius falou sobre você, mas você não se importa, não é?

Ela arregalou os olhos brilhantes e me encarou.

- Sirius falou sobre mim? Sério? – Lene deve ter notado como soou desesperada e resmungou quando eu ri.

Decidi não pressioná-la e ficamos por alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Eu devia voltar para casa, você sabe – falou em um tom de voz baixo. O céu estava começando a escurecer e tudo parecia mais silencioso e calmo debaixo da luz precária dos postes que iluminavam a rua. Marlene mordeu o lábio e olhou de canto para mim. – Talvez você pudesse dormir lá em casa. A gente podia fazer bastante pipoca e brigadeiro para comer assistindo alguma daquelas séries idiotas que você adora.

- Ei, você também gosta – acusei, com uma risada.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- É, talvez um pouquinho – confessou. – Mas e aí? Você pode ligar para Emily lá de casa.

A cena da cozinha passou mais uma vez pela minha cabeça. Evitar James um pouquinho seria definitivamente saudável para a minha saúde mental. Sorri.

- Claro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Quantos meses faz desde que eu postei da última vez? É, então. A coisa que é eu fiquei sem criatividade, com milhões de coisas pra fazer e eu ainda estou atualmente no Canadá (SIM, EU SEI, É TÃAAAO LEGAL) fazendo um curso de inglês (e eu fiquei no nível 'avançado', eu tinha que comentar. To tão felizzzzzzzzz!) Mas enfim, eu queria me desculpar. Pelo menos eu não abandono, ceeerto?

Então, espero que vocês ainda leiam isso e que deixem reviews (com ideias, ideias são sempre bem vindas) porque eu estou realmente carente aqui sem os meus pais e tudo o mais. Pelo menos eu ainda tenho meu Ares Particular (também conhecida como Filha de Apolo aqui e que escreve maravilhosamente e que revisou o capítulo de hoje) e apoio via internet do meu Hefesto (também conhecida como Brosallie, que também escreve maravilhosamente).

Eu já tenho algumas ideias sobre o próximo capítulo, então só deixem reviews pra animar, ok?

Beijos

Ps: Aqui no Canadá tem uns 86541896541 esquilos, vocês tinham que ver. Tão fofos!

Ps²: Ainda não tá nevando. Tá -4º C e não tá nevando. Mas tudo bem, eu supero. Vai nevar até o final do mês.


	9. Chapter 8

A semana de provas tinha _finalmente_ chegado ao fim. Apesar do conteúdo consideravelmente fácil das primeiras provas do ano, acho que eu podia afirmar que todo mundo no colégio estava aliviado. Eu não era uma exceção. Era maravilhoso poder voltar a conversar descontraidamente sobre assuntos banais durante o almoço, não ter que chegar em casa querendo dormir, mas sabendo que você tem ainda muita coisa para estudar e não ter que lidar com o nervosismo na manhã da prova.

James, porém, não parecia ficar nervoso nunca. Nós tínhamos desenvolvido um tipo de tática de estudo – o qual se consistia em um jogo de perguntas e respostas sobre o conteúdo no café da manhã e no caminho da escola – que servia tanto para testar o que nosso conhecimento para a prova quanto para suprimir minha ansiedade.

Certo, eu tinha que admitir que as coisas estavam meio estranhas entre eu e James depois de todas as humilhações que eu tinha me submetido na sua frente. Entretanto, nós tínhamos conseguido agir como nada tivesse acontecido. James tinha obtido mais sucesso, é óbvio, já que eu ainda corava cada vez que pensava no assunto. Nós estávamos cada vez mais acostumados com a presença constante um do outro e, consequentemente, mais próximos.

Marlene e eu também parecíamos estar mais próximas depois da nossa conversa de algumas semanas atrás. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido arrancar dela o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Sirius, mas com certeza com a ajuda do James eu atingiria meu objetivo. Por mais que eu não achasse que ela iria falar tão fácil, não custava tentar extrair alguma coisa.

- Então... – falei, enquanto nós duas caminhávamos em direção ao refeitório distraidamente. – Você e o Sirius.

Marlene revirou os olhos, prevendo onde eu pretendia chegar.

- Hum – murmurou e pegou o celular, fingindo não estar prestando atenção, quando eu sabia que, na verdade, estava.

- Você tem falado com ele? – perguntei, no tom mais inocente que consegui.

- Sobre o que, exatamente?

- Sei lá – falei, dando de ombros. -, sobre as provas, sobre música, sobre a obviedade da sua paixão incondicional por – ouch! Pra que tanta violência?

Marlene sorriu angelicalmente para mim, como se nem tivesse acabado de chutar minha canela com mais força do que eu imaginava ser possível para alguém tão pequena, e fez um sinal discreto (ou pelo menos tão discreto quanto Marlene conseguia ser) com a cabeça para trás.

Era óbvio que Sirius estava em algum lugar atrás de nós. Não perto o suficiente para que Lene interrompesse minha frase na parte mais comprometedora, mas o suficiente para que me desse um aviso.

- Não fique nervosa – sussurrei para ela, sorrindo. – Talvez ele ainda não tenha percebido.

Eu já estava preparada para o seu chute dessa vez.

Nós pegamos comida e sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre enquanto eu continuava provocando Lene e continuava sendo ignorada. Nada além de um dia comum. Severus provavelmente sentaria conosco, como fazia normalmente, mas hoje ele estava na biblioteca ajudando uma garota da sua classe de biologia ou algo do tipo.

- Você conhece essa garota que Sev está ajudando? – perguntei, desistindo do assunto Sirius. Por hoje, é claro.

- Yep, a Gio. Ela faz cálculo comigo – Marlene sorriu maliciosamente. – Eles estão saindo, você não sabia? Ouvi ela comentando com algumas amigas.

- Se eles estão saindo, porque Severus não nos falou nada? – perguntei, franzindo a testa. Eu não era exatamente o tipo de amiga super ciumenta, mas seria legal saber quando o seu melhor amigo de infância está com alguém.

Lene bufou.

- Não sei, talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que a gente não ia largar do pé dele se ele contasse – falou sarcasticamente.

Sorri para ela.

- É por isso que você não quer me contar sobre Sirius? – eu perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela só revirou os olhos para mim e voltou a comer. Certo, a estratégia de insistir até que ela falasse não iria funcionar. Suspirei, tentando pensar em outra coisa que eu pudesse fazer para descobrir o que ela não estava me contando.

Quando olhei de volta para Lene, notei que ela estava comendo rápido. E quando eu digo rápido, eu quero dizer numa velocidade que antes eu não achava humanamente possível. Marlene sempre comia rápido - ela fazia tudo rápido, na verdade -, mas nunca daquele jeito. Metade de seu prato já estava vazio e nós tínhamos acabado de pegar a comida.

Apertei os olhos na direção dela.

- Posso saber por que você está com tanta pressa? – perguntei, desconfiada.

Marlene corou levemente, mas sorriu como se estivesse animada para alguma coisa.

- Tenho que ir para a biblioteca – disse e acrescentou quando viu minha cara: - Fazer uma pesquisa. Para um trabalho. Sabe como é.

Ela desviou o olhar de volta para a comida.

- Eu posso te ajudar – falei, ainda desconfiada. -, se você quiser.

Lene olhou para mim enquanto mordiscava o lábio.

- Eu ia adorar, claro – falou, mas começou a levantar. – Mas sabe o que é? Eu preciso ir agora e você nem comeu quase nada.

Franzi o cenho.

- Mas... você nem terminou de comer e-

- Lils, depois a gente conversa – ela me cortou. – Eu _realmente _preciso ir agora. Desculpa por te deixar sozinha.

Então ela saiu quase correndo, antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de falar mais alguma coisa.

Eu fiquei entre a vontade de seguir ela e, bom, terminar de comer. É claro que eu estava muito curiosa sobre o que ela estava indo fazer e até um pouquinho ofendida por ela ter me abandonado, mas eu também estava faminta. Suspirei e me voltei a comida. Talvez ficar um pouco sozinha não fosse tão ruim, era até meio relaxante.

Já estava puxando um livro da mochila quando alguém sentou do meu lado, seguido por mais duas pessoas. Levantei a cabeça para encontrei James sorrindo para mim e fazendo meu estômago revirar por causa do nervosismo irracional que ele me fazia sentir sempre que aparecia.

- Parece que você foi abandonada – disse ele, puxando sua cadeira mais para perto de mim.

- Parece que você veio me fazer companhia – falei, levantando uma sobrancelha, e James riu.

Alguém pigarreou. James e eu nos afastamos na mesma hora e por um momento eu pensei ter visto uma sombra de embaraço no seu rosto. Minha imaginação, é claro. James Potter nunca ficava minimamente envergonhado, _nunca._

Voltei minha atenção para as duas pessoas que estavam sentados na minha frente. Eu conhecia o garoto apenas de vista, já que ele sempre estava com James e até tinha aparecido lá em casa uma vez, mas pela expressão corporal, eu conseguia deduzir que a garota era sua namorada.

- Lily – disse James -, esses são Remus e Emmeline.

Sorri para eles, mas Emmeline não parecia estar prestando atenção. Na verdade, ela tinha seus olhos fixados no meu livro, que no caso era mais uma obra da Jane Austen.

- Meu Deus – falou ela, levantando os olhos e sorrindo para mim. – Eu amo Jane Austen. Você já leu?

- Sim – falei, rindo da empolgação dela. –, só trago ele para escola para reler quando eu estou entediada.

- É, eu entendo – ela riu. Eu tinha achado que Emmeline poderia ser uma daquelas garotas que tinham cara de anjo, mas na verdade não passavam de uma grande vadia, mas eu mal a conhecia por dois minutos e já estava gostando dela. – Sempre tenho um desses na bolsa.

A partir daí a conversa se voltou totalmente para o meu assunto favorito: livros. Remus e Emmy eram muito mais legais do que eu poderia ter imaginado e quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo, eu sentia como se não tivesse passado mais de cinco minutos.

Eu estava quase deixando a mesa quando percebi uma coisa.

- Ei, James – falei, andando no lado dele, mesmo sabendo que deveria ir para a outra direção, assim como Remus e Emmeline. – Sirius não deveria estar com vocês?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ele disse que precisava ir fazer alguma coisa – disse, parando de andar. – Só pegou alguma comida e foi embora.

E então ele viu minha expressão.

- Marlene não está com o Snape?

- Nope – falei, estreitando os olhos. – Ela disse que ia para a biblioteca, mas não quis que eu fosse junto.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no seu rosto.

- Tive uma ideia.

James demorou menos de cinco minutos para me convencer a ir procurar por Lene e Sirius no colégio. Deveria ter sido mais difícil, considerando a minha constante relutância a perder aulas, mas alguma coisa na sua voz ou talvez na sua animação quase infantil fez com que eu aceitasse sem muita dificuldade.

E, é claro, eu me arrependi alguns minutos mais tarde. James não lembrava qual era a próxima aula de Sirius após o intervalo, então nós ficamos perto da sala onde eu sabia que Lene deveria ir assim que tocasse o sinal, tentando não chamar muita atenção. James também era melhor do que eu nisso, enquanto eu tinha que me controlar para começar a roer as unhas de ansiedade.

Eu queria desistir assim que os corredores começaram a ficar realmente vazios e nós pudemos ter certeza que Marlene estava de fato faltando aula.

- Sabe, talvez ainda dê tempo de a gente voltar para aula – murmurei, enquanto a gente se dirigia para o segundo andar. James me ignorou.

Olhei para trás pela décima vez para ter certeza de que Filch, o zelador, não estava por perto. Ele era conhecido por colocar alunos em detenção por qualquer motivo e nós estávamos, definitivamente, dando um motivo.

- Onde nós estamos indo, de qualquer maneira? – perguntei, ainda aos sussurros, sabendo que James nunca ia desistir.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim.

- Você sabe que não precisa sussurrar, não é? – ele riu, alto demais para o meu gosto. – Parece que você nunca fez algo errado na vida.

Desviei os olhos dele para os meus sapatos, em silêncio.

- Espera, você não fez? – falou James, parando de andar e virando para mim. Eu continuei em silêncio, evitando olhar para ele. Então ele riu da minha óbvia falta de experiência nesse tipo de coisa. Lancei um olhar ofendido para ele. – Por favor, Lily, me diga que você já pegou pelo menos uma detenção na sua vida.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Qual o problema de me manter longe de problemas? – perguntei dando de ombros. James só riu e balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso mais tarde, Evans – falou e voltou a andar.

Eu bufei.

- Nem pensar, _Potter. _

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Pensei que a gente tinha superado isso – falou, com um sorriso divertido no seu rosto.

Dei de ombros e tentei me manter séria, sem muito sucesso.

- Talvez – falei. – Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- E qual era a pergunta?

- Para onde você está levando essa pobre e inocente garota – falei, do jeito mais dramático que consegui.

- Que pobre e inocente garota? – perguntou, mas eu ignorei. - Tem uma sala vazia por aqui onde algumas pessoas costumam se encontrar.

Franzi o cenho.

- Para...? – perguntei e notei o quão o idiota tinha sido a pergunta no segundo que ela saiu da minha boca. – Oh. Certo.

James riu.

- Entendi porque você se diz inocente – provocou.

Nós já tínhamos procurado em várias salas e estávamos indo em direção ao ginásio quando eu percebi uma coisa. Se James conhecia várias salas que as pessoas podiam usar para se agarrar com outras, ele provavelmente já tinha usado. Várias vezes. Com várias garotas. Eu sei que aquilo não devia me deixar incomodada, mas deixava.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, James abriu a porta do ginásio e eu fiquei paralisada por um momento. De todas as coisas que eu tinha imaginado que Sirius e Marlene podiam estar fazendo – e eu tinha imaginado _várias, _a maioria envolvendo muita pegação, é claro – aquela nunca passaria pela minha cabeça.

Sirius estava com uma bola de futebol na mão, gesticulando enquanto falava, e eu nunca tinha visto Lene prestando atenção em algo na vida. James olhou para mim com confusão e nós caímos na gargalhada simultaneamente.

- Hum, Lily – Marlene falou, soltando um risinho nervoso, quando nós paramos de rir. – Você não devia estar na aula?

- Tanto quanto vocês dois – falei, dando de ombros, como se eu não ligasse para faltar aula, mesmo sabendo que Lene me conhecia o suficiente para saber que era mentira. – E vocês estavam...?

- Não se agarrando, para a decepção de todos – completou James, antes que algum dos dois tivesse oportunidade de responder.

Marlene ficou vermelha, mas Sirius apenas riu.

- Não por minha opção, é claro – falou Sirius, conseguindo deixar Marlene ainda mais irritada.

- Cala boca, Sirius – resmungou Lene, depois se voltou para mim e James. – A gente só estava, hum, treinando – franzi a testa para ela, confusa. – Eu vou tentar entrar para o time de futebol feminino da escola na próxima sexta-feira, então Sirius estava me ajudando para o teste.

Eu estava pronta para reclamar por ela não ter me contado antes quando ouvimos outra voz se pronunciar, me fazendo trancar a respiração por um momento.

- Sinto muito, senhorita Mckinnon, mas acho que essa desculpa não vai impedir você e seus amigos de pegar uma detenção – disse Filch, cheio de deboche.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Okay, gente, eu nem sei como começar a me desculpar. Eu fiquei um ano (ou mais?) sem postar mais nenhum capítulo e, sinceramente, eu não tenho uma boa desculpa. Eu me mudei pela milionésima, mas dessa vez eu estava morando sem os meus pais, só com a minha irmã, então talvez isso tenha deixado as coisas mais difíceis, porque eu tinha mais responsabilidades que normalmente. E também tem a coisa da criatividade, né. Acho que eu não escrevi absolutamente nada aquele ano inteiro, na verdade.

Enfim, nada justifica um ano inteiro sem postar, eu sei, mas agora eu vou trabalhar bastante para deixar um ou dois capítulos prontos para postar durante o ano (porque agora no terceiro ano, com todas as aulas e provas, vai ficar muuuito difícil).

Também queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews durante esse tempo em que eu não postei (amo amo amo vocês) e as minhas três amigas lindas e maravilhosas que leram a fic antes de eu postar, corrigiram os erros e me deram ideias (no caso, a Lizzie - que eu acho que ainda não tem conta aqui -, a Brosallie e a Filha de Apolo).

Então é isso, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo :) Deixem reviews falando sobre como vocês odiaram/amaram, me dando ideias e tudo o mais.

Beijos!


End file.
